Sonny's New Friend
by AnimalCookie
Summary: When a new show begins filming at Condor Studios, Sonny quickly befriends Cat, the star. Tawni and Chad, however, thoroughly believe she is the devil's daughter. When Sonny gets hurt, who will really be there to comfort her?
1. The Arrival

**Hello everyone! I've been fumbling with this idea for a few days and I finally decided to write it up. I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

**"Who's that with Mr. Condor?" Sonny asked pointing to a teenage girl entering the cafeteria with the man in charge.

"Oh – my – gosh," Tawni's jaw dropped. "You don't know who that is?"

"Does Mr. Condor have an older daughter?"

"Sonny, that's Cat Brells – star of _Jenny's Life_, and not even Mr. Condor could spawn something that evil."

"She did look familiar. But what is she doing here? I thought _Jenny's Life_ filmed at Condor Studios in New York?"

"I should I know? She's probably guest-starring on _Mackenzie Falls_ this week."

"Yeah, like I would ever let _Cat Brells_ guest-star on _my_ show. You guys didn't hear? When Studio One opened up last week, Mr. Condor went out of his way to relocate Cat and the whole _Jenny's Life _cast and crew," Chad sneered.

***

"Wow, Mr. Condor, I can't thank you enough for all you have done for _Jenny's Life_. I can't believe we're in Hollywood!" Cat glowed as she walked through the busy cafeteria with her new boss. "And Studio One no less. I think I'm still in shock."

"The number one studio for the number one show!" Mr. Condor gave an unusual compliment. "We are glad to have all of you Cat. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call.

"Thank you Mr. Condor!" Cat waved as Mr. Condor left her in the Cafeteria. "Jessi, isn't the studio amazing?" she turned to her personal assistant.

"It is unbelievable, Cat. Come on, we need to get to the studio. Rehearsal's in half an hour."

***

Sonny sat in her chair offstage while Tawni, Zora, and Grady were rehearsing their sketch onstage. She couldn't get her mind off of the arrival of Cat Brells. She had always heard good things about the girl, and great things about the show.

"Nico, what do you know about Cat Brells?" Sonny turned to her cast-mate.

"You mean the fine actress who just moved into Studio One? I know she's going to be asked out on a date tonight," Nico laughed and rubbed his hands together.

"By who?" Sonny scrunched her face.

"Me, Sonny, me."

"Seriously, Nico, what do you know about her? I always thought she was a sweet girl, but Tawni and Chad say otherwise."

"Don't listen to them," he shook his head, "Tawni's jealous because Cat beat her for a 'Best Actress Award' and Chad for 'Best Dramatic Performance' a couple years ago. I had the privilege to sit at the same table as Cat a few months ago at an inaugural dinner party. She is just as nice and kind as everyone says. And she's _hot_."

"That does sound like Tawni and Chad to hold a grudge for something as superficial as an award. I wish we didn't have rehearsal all day, I'd really like to meet her."

"Well when Cat and I are going steady, I'll introduce you two."

"Oh, thank you so much, Nico!" Sonny joked.

"All right, everyone," Marshall called the cast into a huddle. "Go ahead and take a quick five-minute break and we'll jump right into Tawni's ice cream sketch."

Sonny sighed. Whenever Tawni wrote a sketch, she was usually pelted with something, and unfortunately, this sketch didn't break the trend. Sonny was going to be playing an ice cream shop worker and everything was going wrong for her. A little boy would trip and his ice cream would fly into her face, she would slip on an ice cube while holding two ice cream cups covered in sprinkle, and the hot fudge machine would explode in her face.

Before enduring the mess, Sonny slipped away from the stage to use the bathroom when she bumped into a stranger.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Sonny shrieked and immediately kneeled down to recover the other person's paper.

"No, no. I wasn't looking where I was going. It's my fault. Thanks for helping me pick up my script," the stranger squatted down and gathered the remaining sheets.

Sonny studied one of the pages and noticed the word 'Jenny' highlighted at just about every other line and _Jenny's Life: Season Six – Episode One_ typed neatly as the page header. "Wait, you're Caitlin Brells – aren't you? I'm Sonny Monroe from…"

"From _So Random_," Cat finished the thought. "The show has improved so much since you joined. I couldn't stand it before, now I watch it every week. You can call me Cat, by the way. No one ever calls me Caitlin except television hosts and my mother. Is this Studio Three, Sonny? I think I'm lost."

"Yes, this is Studio Three, you're not that lost."

"Great, because I found this out in Studio One," Cat handed Sonny a small black box containing accessories to the cameras used to film the show. 'Studio 3' was marked across the front on a piece of masking tape.

"Oh, Marshall's been looking for these! Thank you so much! So when did you arrive in California?"

"This morning, actually. My mom couldn't come up so quickly, so my assistant Jessica is unpacking all of our boxes into our new house."

"Where did you move in? I'm sure it's along some huge, mansion-filled street."

"Nope. Since my mom wanted to keep me under control while I was in Hollywood, she had me buy a small house on a street called, Apple Court."

"Wait, do you mean the house with the blue door and small oak tree in the front yard?"

"Yes," Cat said hesitantly.

"You're moving in next door to me and my mom! We should car pool together."

"Yeah, definitely – I have a car if it's easier for me just to drive us back and forth. I'm sure your mother just loves getting attacked by the paparazzi every morning. There's no use in wasting gas for both of us to drive out to the same place and return to the same place."

"You have a car?" Sonny continued to drill questions.

"It's nothing too special – not like Chad Dylan Cooper's. My mom said I didn't really need an expensive car, just one that would take me places and withstand the abuse of crazy fans. It's a powder blue 1975 Dodge Dart Swinger and it is my baby."

"Sonny!" Tawni marched down the hallway. "What are you doing? We're getting ready to start...Cat," Tawni caught sight of her enemy.

"Tawni! Long time no see, how have you been?" Cat engulfed her in a hug. Sonny cringed, feeling the Tawn-ado coming.

"Cat, what are you doing here? This is _not _your studio, and no one wants you here."

"Fine, all right. See you around, Sonny," Cat grabbed the last piece of script paper and returned to Studio One.

"What is wrong with you and Cat, Tawni? Just let go of the past – she obviously did. Why can you never be the bigger person? Come on, let's just go finish rehearsal," Sonny walked back to the stage. Tawni stood still in her place. Sonny had talked to Cat for two minutes and she was already defending her. Why couldn't she see the witch Cat really was?

***

"Sonny?" Cat pulled her car up into her new driveway, only to see Sonny waiting for her on the front porch.

"I'll get dinner started," Jessi offered and stepped out of the passenger door and passed Sonny. "Are you going to stay for dinner, Sonny?"

"No thank you, I just needed to speak with Cat for a few moments," Sonny replied.

"Are you sure? Jessi's making hamburgers – she makes one killer hamburger," Cat insisted.

"No, I already ate, you know, at a normal dinnertime," Sonny gave a soft smile.

Cat glanced down at her watch and saw that it was eleven-thirty. "Man, who knew we were rehearsing for so long? I guess we needed to make up for the day of traveling. Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Sonny nodded. "All right, so what did you need to tell me?"

"I wanted to apologize for the way Tawni spoke to you earlier this afternoon. What she said is _not_ true. She's the only one who would rather not see you there. I know Nico's already completely infatuated and I'm sure everyone else is as well."

"Wait, is Nico that funny, skinny guy who asked me out like three times this afternoon?"

"That would be him."

"Sonny, don't worry about it. I was a little over-zealous when I thought Tawni had forgiven me – even though it was never really my fault."

"I have one more question. Why was Mr. Condor so apt to give you whatever you wanted? It is not like that with anyone else. If we don't do exactly what he wants, we get the axe."

"See, Mr. Condor will never confess this to me, but his wife, Mrs. Condor, loves _Jenny's Life_. I sometimes think she would leave him if he cancelled our show. Therefore, he wants to make it so I don't leave either. So just let me know if you ever need anything."

"Can you start by getting better Cafeteria food?" Sonny laughed.

"Cat," Jess leaned out the door. "You need to start preparing for bed before we eat. If you wait until after dinner, your schedule will be thrown off and you won't get to bed on time."

"Oh, all right, thanks Jessi," Cat agreed and began to move towards her new blue door. "I haven't even walked around the place yet and life is going on like normal."

"You have a bed time?"

"Jessi puts together a thorough schedule for me. Every minute of the day is planned out, but I need a certain amount of sleep or else my body goes haywire and I get sick and I can't remember lines – it's not pretty."

"Well I'll get back home then. Are you still up for driving me by chance?"

"Of course! I'll be over at 6:30 to pick you up. Goodnight, Sonny."

"Goodnight, Cat! I'm really glad we met."

"Me too Sonny, me too."


	2. Lost Cat

**All right! So now that the Document Manager is working again, I'm finally able to put Chapter Two up! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Chad looked at his cast-mate in the eyes.

"Of course, Mackenzie, nothing on Earth would make me happier than to be on your arm at the dance," Portlyn smiled from ear to ear.

"Cut, cut, CUT!" the director shouted. "Where's the feeling, and the passion? Where's the excitement and anxiety and romance behind the lines? Honestly, people, how are we ever going to compete with _Jenny's Life _and Cat Brells if we keep acting so poorly?"

"You cannot compare _Mackenzie Falls_ to that mediocre, amateur production they call _Jenny's Life_. And you cannot compare _me,_ Chad Dylan Cooper, to that…that… Caitlin Brells," Chad replied. Even saying her name felt strange and uncomfortable in his mouth.

"Well the voters did, and you know what? They found _Jenny's Life_ better than _Mackenzie Falls_ so what does that make us? Below average and inept? Let's take it from the top and this time, do it right!"

"Will you…will you…go to the dance with me?" Chad looked at Portlyn deeply and concentrated on the moment.

"Mackenzie, of course! Nothing on Earth would make me happier than to be on your arm that night at the dance," Portlyn gave her line, still glowing. Chad leaned in to kiss Portlyn gently on her lips, and Portlyn lifted her head to meet Chad's, when Tawni burst through the doorways onto the set.

"Chad, we have a problem!" She shouted.

"Cut!" The director threw his hands in the air and sighed. "Everyone take five."

"Tawni, how did you get in here? Why are you in here?" Chad walked off the set and pulled Tawni into a corner of the room.

"It's Cat. She's doing exactly what she always does! She arrives, acts all nice and cute, and gets the directors all defensive about their shows. Can you believe Marshall compared _me_ to _her_ and said I needed to work harder?"

"Yea, Theodore compared me to her and _Mackenzie Falls_ to _Jenny's Life_. We need to do something about this."

"We can't – Mr. Condor is going to cling to Cat's side no matter what goes down," Tawni declared. "What's worse, is Sonny thinks Cat is an angel sent from Heaven above."

"She is so naïve."

"She thought the same about you! But it's worse than we thought. Cat moved in next door to Sonny and they're…carpooling!" Both of them shuttered.

"Look, I need to get back to work. I'll figure something out."

***

"Is it true that you filmed an entire show all on your own without any other actors or extras?" Sonny walked down a hallway with Cat.

"Yep, in fact, that was the episode that won for 'Best Dramatic Performance,'" Cat noted. "It was surprisingly hard, actually. I had to narrate it after everything was filmed and the recordings would never match the scene correctly. There was this long scene where I was on a bus at night, and we had to rent the bus all night for only a fifteen minute scene, but the directors wanted the bus to be moving, so we had to cut every time we hit a red light. I got so motion sick."

"How did the writers possibly make an hour's worth of one actress?"

"Well, the bus broke down, and Jenny was supposed to walk ten miles to get help, but when she reached the town, it had been abandoned. She was too tired to continue on, so she broke into a motel room and decided to settle in for the night. The next morning, she went through some old things and pieced together an unsolved murder case. The next episode reintroduced extras and actors as cops and investigators."

"I don't think I could walk ten miles to save my life!" Sonny remarked.

"You should come running with me every morning. I'll whip you into shape – I am a black belt in mixed martial arts."

"You go running _every_ morning?" Sonny raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"What happened to this morning?"

"I _did _go running. The neighborhood has the perfect four-mile circumference to run. What are you talking about?"

"I did not see or hear you leave, and I'm an early riser."

"Oh," Cat laughed. "That would be because you were still asleep when I left."

"How do you know?"

"You left your curtains open. I could see you sleeping from the street, you sleep so peacefully, it reminded me of how badly I wanted to go back to sleep."

"Stalker!" Sonny nudged Cat playfully.

"I'm sorry Kitty Cat," Tawni pushed in between the two from behind, "but we need Sonny back now. We have some real filming to do. You know, live audience and what not. So why don't you prance along and leave us to our work."

"You sound like Chad," Sonny rolled her eyes. "So I'll meet you in the back parking lot after work, then?"

"You know, we might be filming a little late tonight, so why don't I just meet you in the _So Random_ prop room?" Cat offered knowing she would definitely be doing another prolonged shoot.

"Aw, look at the two best friends!" Tawni interjected again. "Let's go Sonny." Sonny waved over her shoulder and gave a quick glance back to Cat who just rolled her eyes at Tawni's obnoxiousness and returned to Studio One.

***

Sonny sat on the couch in the prop room staring at the clock. It was just past midnight and Sonny was exhausted. Her mother had called twice wanting to know if they had left only to be told not yet. Lying down, Sonny figured she would fall asleep until Cat arrived. Marshall, Tawni, Zora, Grady, and Nico had all left at around eight o' clock and most of the cars had left the lot.

"Sonny? What are you still doing here?" Marshall entered the prop room.

"What?" Sonny pushed herself up and tried to recognize her surroundings. "What time is it?"

"It's seven-thirty. Did you spend the night here?"

"She left me here?" Sonny continued to babble in incoherent thoughts.

"Told you she wasn't to be trusted," Tawni paraded through the room and set her purse down on the table. "You really should listen to me more closely, Sonny. I was right about Chad, I was right about James, and obviously, I was right about Cat."

"I need to call my mom," Sonny stood and pushed passed Tawni and her giant ego.

"Sonny, do you know how worried I've been?" Mrs. Monroe raged. "Why didn't you come home?"

"I don't know, mom. I waited for Cat in the prop room like she said, and she never came. I don't know what happened," Sonny twisted the phone cord.

"This isn't going to happen again. I'll bring you a bag of your things to freshen up. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks, Mom."

***

_So Random _rehearsals were long and boring since they were all working with new material and no one seemed to remember to bring their sense of humor that day.

"All right, let's call it a day. I need to pick up my dry cleaning before they close," Marshall decided. "Sonny, do you have a ride home tonight?"

"Yes, Marshall. My mother is coming to get me," Sonny nodded.

Suddenly, someone knocked softly but anxiously upon the door. "Come in," Marshall permitted.

Jessica, Cat's assistant, flew through the door and walked straight up to the _So Random_ cast, "Have any of you seen Cat today?" They all shook their heads. "God, Mr. Condor is going to kill me."

"Wait, what's happened?" Tawni spoke.

"I got a note last night from Cat saying she had gotten a ride home with Sonny and said she was spending the night at her house. So, because the car keys were sitting on the note, I drove the Dart Swinger home and I thought everything was all right. But when I saw Mrs. Monroe come into the studios this morning, and when Cat hadn't shown up, I asked her where she had dropped Cat off at. Mrs. Monroe gave me this estranged look and told me that Cat had left Sonny here overnight, that she was going to drive Sonny home, not vice versa. I have been running around all day asking if anyone knows where she is, but she's _gone_!"

"What do you mean gone?" Sonny asked nervously.

"Disappeared, not here, MIA – gone!"

"So she never came home last night? So she didn't leave me here."

"No! But I'm supposed to know her exact whereabouts at all times. It's what I am paid to do! If we don't get our shots done by the deadline, Mr. Condor is going to freak, and then he's going to kill me!"

"Now just relax!" Marshall called order. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason Cat is gone. Have you tried her phone?"

"A thousand times. It's on, but she won't pick up."

"Have you called security?"

"Yes, but they didn't do much."

"Have you checked her online accounts to see if she has posted anything which could clue us into her whereabouts?"

"Yes, but she hasn't updated since yesterday morning."

"Perhaps Mr. Condor sent her on a special job. Have you talked to him?"

"Of course I haven't talked to him! I told you, he is going to kill me when he finds out I lost his star. Besides, I would be with her no matter what the situation is. I just don't know what to do now. She has a black belt in mixed martial arts. If someone took her, they would have had to have been massively strong or incredibly stealthy."

"Don't go jumping to conclusions. I don't know if we can do anything for you. You need to talk with Mr. Condor and the cops. Someone will find her. She's a star in Hollywood, the teenager can't be gone for long."

***

"You what?" Mr. Condor raged as Jessica was spilling the truth. "You lost my new star – after one day! Do you not envy your job? I could get rid of you so quickly your head would spin!"

"I thought I was employed by Cat, sir?" Jessica peeped.

"Yes, but if Miss Brells doesn't have a job, then neither do you!"

"Please, sir, this is not her fault, don't punish Cat."

"Here, I have an idea. Michelle!" Mr. Condor called to his own assistant. "Would you please page Miss Sonny Monroe?"

"Sonny Monroe to Mr. Condor's office. Sonny Monroe, would you please come to Mr. Condor's office?" Michelle spoke over the PA system. Mr. Condor and Jessica stood in silence for only a moment before they heard the clicking of high-heels running down the long hallway and saw a flash of color stream by. Sonny quickly slid to a halt and stepped back to Mr. Condor's doorway. Leaning against it, Sonny asked panting heavily, but with a smile, "What can I do for you today, Mr. Condor?"

"Sonny, good, you're here. I'm sure you have heard that Caitlin Brells is missing, and I have also heard that you two are friends. If we decide to do a press conference announcing her disappearance, would you be willing to speak in front of the press?"

"Of course, Mr. Condor, what do you need me to say? Anything for you and Cat."

"I want you to call her back, if she has decided to take an unannounced vacation, I want you to convince her she is needed her."

"Are you really thinking she was kidnapped or ran away?"

"That's all, Sonny, thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. Condor."

***

"Ahhhh," Tawni inhaled heavily. "It feels so good to have Cat gone again."  
"You were just jealous of her," Nico accused.

"Perhaps, but now there's no reason to be."

"You don't know if she's gone for good," Grady pointed out. "She could come back any time!"

"I don't know, if she's been kidnapped, it would be the perfect opportunity for the Arms of Nico to comfort her hurt soul," Nico planned.

"Let it go," Zora ordered. "She is so out of your league. Besides, I've heard rumors about her and Chad flirting with one another in the Cafeteria."

"Depends, is it the Sonny and Chad hate-flirting or actual flirty-flirting?" Tawni questioned. "Because if it's the Sonny and Chad kind, people are just making things up."

"It's no kind of flirting, because I do not like Cat – I hate her and everything that obnoxious show stands for," Chad let himself into the prop room. "We finally had some good shots the last few days now that she's out of the way."

"What do you want, _Chad_?" Nico rolled his eyes.

"I was hoping I could see Sonny, I have a little present from her," Chad held a box out which was snatched by Zora.

"I'm sure this is full of love and caring," she began to scan it with her spy gear.

"Sonny's with Marshall. They're going over an idea for her new sketch.

"I knew it!" Zora squealed from the corner. "Rotten cheese and gym socks. You make me sick Chad Dylan Cooper."

***

"You know what would make this sketch absolutely perfect?" Marshall looked at the scene he and Sonny had constructed. "The lava lamp I have hidden in storage. Would you be able to go grab it Sonny?" He shuffled through his pockets and tossed her the key. It should be way, way, way in the back. You know, in the 'Never to be Seen Again' section."

"Sure, I'll be right back," Sonny beamed and bounced out of the room. "324, 325, ah here we go, Storage!" She flipped through the key ring and opened the door. The room was huge, almost as large as the stage (on and off) plus the seating area for the audience. Stacks of boxes towered over her head. Faded fluorescent lights lined the ceiling and barely reflected off of the cement floor. "Now where is that thing?" She continued to walk around the labyrinth of boxes all the way to the back, when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sonny, I thought I'd come and help. There's no way you're going to find this lamp alone," Marshall walked around the corner and stopped next to Sonny. In front of them, Cat sat in a small metal chair. She had a gag around her mouth which was wrapped around her chin-length brunette hair. Her wrists were tied behind her and her ankles together. She squealed for the two to snap out of their trance to untie her. Marshall was the first to return to reality and quickly released her. Aiding her to stand up, Marshall allowed her to place one arm over his shoulder and he wrapped another arm around one of her arms draped at her side.

"Thank you, Marshall," she coughed, not having spoken in two and a half days. She slowly was able to steady herself. "You know, Sonny, I was shocked by Tawni and the rest of _So Random_, I was even shocked by Chad and his cast, but _you_, you were the biggest shock of my life." Cat walked past Sonny, making sure to collide shoulders with her, throwing Sonny slightly off-balanced.


	3. Marshall, Mr Condor, Momagers, and Moms

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the review ****_....... ()_ (lol, I love your screen name!) **

**There's not too much action in this chapter, but more information that will lead to more action in upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

**"Cat, wait up," Marshall ran after the shaken teenager. "What happened?"

"What happened? What happen! Your immature cast teamed with _Mackenzie Falls_ and had me kidnapped. I've been locked in the back of that darn storage area for three days."

"Cat, I'm sure you're mistaken. They would never do this." Cat stared at Marshall. He had seen her tied up in the _So Random_ storage garage, and he still refused to believe her. She shook her head and turned around to return to Studio One. "Cat," Marshall caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"What?"

"You're shaking. Why are you shaking?" Marshall could feel her hand vibrating sporadically in his hand and noticed her other hand doing the same.

Cat sighed, "I was born with a severe mineral deficiency. I have to get a shot once a week from Jess or else my body starts to shut down. I was supposed to get the shot the day they grabbed me. I need it, _today_."

"Come on, I will walk you back to your studio and we'll figure this out." Marshall wrapped his arm around hers incase she needed support along the way.

***

"Cat!" Jess darted towards her employer and friend. She wrapped her arm around Cat's free arm and helped her to an empty chair. "Where have you been? Are you all right?"

"No," Cat looked down.

"Oh, you need your meds. Hang on," Jessica ran to her purse and pulled out a sterile syringe and a small capsule of an orange liquid. "Can you stop your arms from shaking so I can hit the vein?" Cat shook her head again. "All right." Jessica tapped the side of Cat's neck and found the Jugular Vein and pushed the needle through. Once the syringe was empty, Cat breathed deeply several times and finally stood up.

"Thanks, Jess. I need to talk with Mr. Condor. He needs to know what happened and justice needs to be served."

"You are not going anywhere," A tall bleach, blonde woman in pink stilettos marched up to the small group. Sonny peaked around the corner of the doorway, still somewhat in shock, so she could see what had really happened. "Are you really that ungrateful to Mr. Condor to get him involved in this? What is wrong with you?"

"What am I supposed to tell him then, ma'am? I can't have a three-day unexcused absence and not raise some suspicion. And that suspicion was needed in this case."

"As your manager and agent, I am _advising_ you to tell Mr. Condor that your Grandmother fell at her home and was hospitalized for three days. Tell him your family desperately needed you and you needed to be there in case things took a turn for the worse." Cat hated when she used the word 'advise.' She knew it was not a mere suggestion, rather a direct order. "And my last piece of advice is that you rekindle a relationship with _Mackenzie Falls _and _So Random_. Grudges are for spoiled little diva brats and I will not have you making a show of this."

"Yes ma'am," Cat consented. Sonny's mouth dropped. She was blown aback by the way Cat, a strong, confident girl, was beaten down by this overly-dressed woman. "Hey," Cat caught the attention of the woman as she began to walk away, "You know, Jess and I still have an extra room. The house is adorable. We'd really like it if you'd move in."

Jessica rolled her eyes and mumbled to Marshall, "If she moves in, just shoot me now."

"Sweetie, I told you," the woman placed a hand, embellished with long, pink, plastic nails, on Cat's shoulder. "It's just not right for a manager and agent to move in with her client. You understand, right?"

"No, right, of course."

"You know, for someone who can do an entire hour of lines just off the top of her head, you seem to keep forgetting that us moving in together is just not right. Now, go talk to Mr. Condor, and let him know you were with family. I had Jessica redo your schedule so you can make up rehearsals over the next couple of days by extending your day two to three hours each. I need to go pick up my baby, Princess Christina Alicia, from the doggie day-care. Have a good rehearsal. Ciao!"

"Wait, we're still having rehearsal today?" Cat looked at Jessica.

"Sorry, her 'advice,'" Jessica shrugged. Sonny ran around the corner as the blonde lady left the stage area and then peaked her head back in once the coast was clear.

"I guess I still need to see Mr. Condor," Cat slowly left the room.

"Cat, hold on," Sonny reached out for Cat.

"I may have not done it to you before, but touch me and so help me God, I will flip you and show no mercy, Sonny Monroe."

"Who was that?" Sonny brought her hand back deciding against touching Cat's shoulder.

"You mean the blonde-bombshell? That would be my mother."

***

"That's her mother?" Marshall gave a blank gaze towards the door Cat's mother exited through. "Poor girl."

"Tell me about it. They call them MA'AM's. **M**anager **A**gent and **A**ctor's **M**other. The absolute horrible part of the whole thing, is that Mrs. Brells prefers to have the 'mother' part removed from the equation. Cat is no more her daughter than me or Sonny."

***

"Unacceptable!" Mr. Condor raged. "Have you ever heard of a thing called a phone, e-mail, paper and pen?"

"Mr. Condor," Cat acted out fake emotion, "when I heard about what had happened to my dear grandmother, I couldn't think straight. I have been in this cloud of confusion for the last three days, and finally it hit me this morning, when the doctor said she would be all right, that I should return. I thought I had left a message in your voicemail. But now that I think about it, there were a lot of weird beeping sounds in the background. Perhaps it never really got recorded."

"Your Grandmother is doing better?" Mr. Condor lowered his voice.

"Much better, sir. The doctor said he had never seen an old woman recover so quickly. It must be a Brells' quality."

"This will be forgiven this _once._ Just don't let it happen again…please."

"Of course not, Mr. Condor. Thank you so much! Thank you!" Cat called as she slipped out of his door. Sonny was still standing there waiting for her. "What do you want? Just because my mother ordered that I bury the hatchet, doesn't mean I want you around me."

"I can't believe Mr. Condor let it slide."

"Well, that's what happens when he doesn't want your show cancelled."

"Cat, I wasn't a part of it! You have to believe me," Sonny finally exploded.

"Sonny, I saw you – I heard your voice!"

"Was I wearing a mask?"

"Yes, but trust me, it was your height, your body profile, and your voice."

"Oh? What did I say then?"

"Let me quote you, then. After I was tied down to the chair and just before the gag was positioned across my face, you sneered, 'Now stay there Cat, you're going to be here for a long time – and nobody's going to…"

"To hear you scream," Sonny completed the thought.

"See, you were there!"

"No, I wasn't. That's my line from last weekend's sketch. I was playing a fat, old pound worker. Zora was playing the cat, Nico and Grady were dogs, and Tawni was a person interested in adoption. During the sketch, the animals escape, ruffle me up, and then force me into one of the cages. Grady and Nico then proceeded to try and sell me to Tawni. The crowd loved it."

"Congratulations."

"My point is, is that the people who grabbed you must have recorded my line and played it, but you thought it was me talking."

"Do you really think I'm that dumb?" Cat took offense. There was a long pause between the two teen girls. Cat didn't know what to believe and Sonny was tired of having to defend herself. "How did you get home the night I was taken?"

"I didn't. I fell asleep in the prop room and Marshall found me the next morning. My mom was furious."

"She should be – any good mother would be. I should speak with her and tell her the truth, because she probably doesn't trust me to drive you anymore, does she?"

"No. Wait," Sonny caught. "You still want to carpool? You do believe me!"

"Sonny, I don't want to not believe you and I really don't want to be mad at everyone. I like Chad, I think _Mackenzie Falls_ is a great show, I think Nico, Grady, and Zora are great, I think Tawni is a great person, and I think you're the most genuine celebrity I've ever met. But you guys make it so hard to be able to not only befriend you but remain friends. So yes, I do still want us to be friends, carpool together, have sleepovers at my place every Friday, and do lunch together. Just give me some time, okay?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Apparently I'm working late tonight, so I don't know when I'll get a chance to speak with your mother, but I am going to tell her the truth."

"I think that's best. Thank you, Cat. Wait, did you say you _like_ Chad? As in Chad Dylan Cooper? "

"I've always liked Chad. He's always liked me too, he's just too angry about the whole award thing."

"So you're not mad at them?" Sonny was still slightly shocked.

"Look, no one's in trouble, they didn't hurt me, and we still have to work together. Come on, I'm sure I'm late for rehearsal."

***

At midnight, Cat finally pulled the car into her driveway. Jess offered to get her something to eat, but Cat refused. They had brought in sandwiches during rehearsal and she was so tired she could hardly see straight.

"When did she arrive?" Cat looked at Jessica, referring to her mother.

"Yesterday, and she was hanging around set all day during rehearsal being well…herself. She heard about your disappearance and decided she was going to drop in. She also wanted to take a look at some houses," Jessica explained

"You mean mansions – right? I'm telling you, Jess, when I turn eighteen, we're going to live it up like real stars. Not that I don't love it here, but you know what I mean."

"Of course I know what you mean. I've been following you around since you were ten."

"I love you, Jess."

"I love you too, Cat. Oh! By the way, I found you a sensei! Your first class is Saturday morning at 7 a.m. I told your mom it was nonnegotiable. Of course, she was awfully upset that we were paying for lessons and you were still kidnapped."

"They snuck up on me and it was an ambush! There were too many of them. I really need to get to sleep. I will see you in the morning."

"Do you still want to go running, or do you need some extra sleep considering everything that's happened?"

"Of course I still want to go running!" Cat laughed as she climbed the stairs and fell asleep.

***

"It's about time you came out!" Sonny exclaimed, almost giving Cat a heart attack.

"You're running with me?" Cat pulled her heel to her bottom in a deep stretch. "Are you sure you'll be able to keep up?"

"No, but I can try. Plus, I don't want you staring at me in my sleep anymore."

"Well, I'm short on time this morning, Jess tricked me into getting a little extra sleep, so let's just do two miles and if you want, we can go running at lunch."

"I think two miles will be enough for one day," Sonny laughed nervously.

"I think my legs are about to fall off!" Sonny exclaimed as they returned home. Cat on the other hand, barely had started to sweat.

"Seriously, though, Sonny, there is no reason for your mom to take you out this morning is she awake?" Cat questioned.

"She should be. She is typically in her best mood in the morning. Come on, I'll introduce you two." Sonny pulled Cat into her house next door and met her mother sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey, mom! This is Cat Brells, she just moved in next door."

"Ah yes, your old carpool," Mrs. Monroe eyed Cat.

"Mrs. Monroe, first of all, I am so sorry that Sonny was left at the studio that night, but there is a reason I was not able to take her home," Cat stepped forward.

"This should be good," Mrs. Monroe leaned back in her chair. Slowly, Cat began to tell the entire story. She only left out one tiny detail – the identities of those who were responsible. She did not want Mrs. Monroe to get mad at _So Random_ and pull Sonny from the show. She knew Marshall would handle the cast properly. As Cat progressed in her story, Mrs. Monroe sat up again in her chair and slowly leaned forward. "Sweetie, are you okay?" she gently caressed Cat's face in a motherly way.

"Oh, I'm A-okay! I just would like another chance at carpooling with Sonny. I am not expecting an answer right now, but if you could mull it over for a little while, I would really appreciate it." Cat stood to leave and hugged Sonny.

"Yes," Mrs. Monroe said plainly. "Sonny is free to go with you. Now you better hurry up! Don't you two have to be at the studio soon?"

Cat looked at the clock. She only had an hour to shower, blow-dry, get dressed, and apply her make-up. "You're right, Mrs. Monroe! Thank you so much – I'll see you in an hour Sonny," Cat called as she ran out the door. As she ran across the lawns, she saw something was different about her car. Her heart started beating a bit faster. The change was not a small different, for there was a body leaned against the driver's door. Cat slowly reduced her speed and addressed the boy standing there. "Chad?"


	4. The Date

**Hello my readers! In case anyone was confused (because I hadn't mentioned it earlier) I don't own Sonny With A Chance...I am not Disney. I did create all of the non-show characters, but if anyone wants to steal them, that's cool with me - I probably won't get rich off of them.**

**Anyhow, thank you so much to the reviewers! And I'm sorry to the Channy fans, this chapter is not that, BUT I still hope you read through it and enjoy!!!  
**

* * *

"Chad, what are you doing here? Come to kidnap me again?" Cat stared blindly at the boy leaning against her car. Of course he was not leaning against his own car, God forbid it would get a scratch on it.

"No," Chad scoffed. "I'm sorry, what we did was wrong."

"Excuse me?" Cat asked puzzled. Had Chad Dylan Cooper just apologized for his own wrong doings? "Who put you up to this, Chad?"

"My mom," Chad blushed. "Theodore, our director, called everyone's parents. It was horrible."

Cat cracked up and almost fell to the ground, "What are you guys? Seven-year-olds? I can't believe he called your parents. Thank you for the apology, Chad."

"So do you need a ride?" Chad offered uncomfortably.

"Sure, you can pick me up at seven, but can we do it Saturday night? I'm working through the late hours Friday. Dinner and a movie? Or were you thinking something else?"

"What?" Chad paused. "No…no! We are not going on a _date_, that is not what I meant."

"I'll see you Saturday, Chad. See you around the studios," Cat gave a sly, flirtatious smile and entered her house leaving Chad dumbfounded.

***

"What was Chad doing here?" Sonny asked Cat once they hit the freeway.

"He was apologizing. Sweet boy that kid is. We have a date Saturday night," Cat merged lanes smoothly.

"A date? Chad? Why?"

"I told you, I like Chad and…oh my gosh. I am so sorry, Sonny! I didn't know. I should have realized, but I didn't see it before."

"What are you talking about, Cat?"

"You like Chad Dylan Cooper too! Then never mind what I was saying. I'll tell him the date is off. You were here first, and I don't want to trespass on your territory."

"Chad is not my territory and who said I like him anyway?"

"I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Cat groaned. A car cut her off and unleashed a massive blow of their horn at her. "Back at you pal!" she replied. "Don't worry, Sonny. I'll tell Chad I was kidding and you can have him to yourself. Gosh, I'm so sorry – that was almost a disaster. There's no reason to lose a friendship over a guy. So he's yours. I'll just have to settle for one of the other obnoxious males at the studios."

"Cat, listen to me. I – do not – like – Chad Dylan Cooper. You guys have fun Saturday night, and let me know how it goes. I want every detail – exaggerate things if you must."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

***

"Cat!" Chad marched up to her in the busy cafeteria.

Cat felt the whole room come to an abrupt silence, but she loved it. She loved being the center of attention – it was where she belonged. And sharing the center with Chad, someone who had also been bred with the same instincts, was cause enough to allow herself a small smile on her lips, "Yes, Chad?"

"We are not going out Saturday night. I've been thinking about it all morning and then it hit me, since when am _I_, Chad Dylan Cooper, star of _Mackenzie Falls_, ordered around by a girl? I hope you have fun Saturday without me. Of course, I don't know how anyone could, but the majority of the world's population finds a way."

"Was it the dinner and a movie? Your right, that's too cliché. I'd rather go to the carnival in town, too. I'll see you at seven, Chad," Cat ran her fingers across his shoulder as she left the cafeteria leaving people snickering amongst themselves and Chad once again frozen in awe.

***

"How do you know he's even coming?" Sonny pointed out as she handed Cat her other earring.

"It would be a shame for you to get all dressed up and then have him not come," Jessica combed through Cat's hair.

"Trust me, girls, he's coming. Have some faith in the boy," Cat insisted. As the clock struck seven, they could hear the sound of tires against pavement in the evening air. "Told you." Cat's doorbell rang and the three girls shuffled out of Cat's room and down to the front foyer.

"Well you two kids have fun," Jessica leaned against one doorpost as Cat met Chad on the front porch. "Chad, have her home by midnight, or I'll rip you a new one."

"And Cat," Sonny began, leaning against the other post, "have fun!" Jessica closed the door and the two moved into the living room to watch a series of emotional chick-flicks so they could at least pretend they were having a romantic Saturday evening.

"Does midnight work for you?" Cat hugged Chad. She was impressed with how he had cleaned up. His hair was combed; he had on a light blue oxford shirt, his leather jacket, and a pair of faded jeans. "Jessica can be kind of demanding. She likes to pretend she's my mother."

"Actually, you're coming home way before then," Chad explained.

"Oh, okay. When?"

"Now. We are not going on a date." Cat began to move towards his black convertible and he opened the door to help her in. "I'm serious, Cat. We are not going out tonight." Chad put the key in the ignition and started the car.

"Wow, my car doesn't start up _that_ nicely."

"That's because you have a thirty-year-old car. You should really get a new one; you know they'll give it to you for free – just for the advertising."

"I know, but my baby is mine. Even if she doesn't purr like a kitten, she's still my baby."

At the fairgrounds, the lady at the booth asked us how many tickets of admission we wanted for our date. "Oh, we're not on a date, ma'am," Chad flashed his smile. "I was just about to take her home. She's delusional."

"Two please," Cat put her money into the slot and Chad did the same upon her queue. The lady gave the two a strange look and handed over their tickets. Chad slid his hand into mine and we walked through the fair looking for our first ride to attempt.

"I hope you're glad you wasted your money, because I'm taking you home."

"Come on, Chad, drop it," Cat finally ordered. "Look around you, we're here. Let's just have fun. You know you want to." Chad pointed to the Ring of Fire, a roller coaster which just went around in a circle both clockwise and counter-clockwise. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Once the two stumbled off of the Ring of Fire, the paparazzi had gotten word that two of Hollywood's biggest stars were at the fair together. Cat could not even tell that the cameras were flashing, because it seemed as if there was just one constant stream of light focused on the two lovebirds. Chad and Cat seemed un-phased by the pesky reporters and continued to enjoy their night as best as they could.

At about eleven o'clock, the fair announced its closing, but Chad continued to pull Cat further into the park. "Just one more ride," Chad begged. He walked up to the person at the Ferris Wheel commands and negotiated a ride for just the two of them. The girl at the commands accepted his deal and allowed them aboard for a simple signature photo of the two of them. The fair's security blocked the paparazzi from jumping onto other the gondolas as Chad and Cat were raised into the air. When they hit the top, the wheel stopped so they could spend a private moment together. Chad scooted next to her and wrapped his arm around her as they looked out at nighttime Hollywood.

"It's beautiful," Cat gazed out. "It's everything I thought it would be, and more."

"I'm really glad I asked you out," Chad sighed.

Cat looked at him astounded, "Me too, Chad Dylan Cooper, me too." Chad leaned in closer to her lips. "You know their cameras have zoom, right?"

"Do they, Cat? Do they really?" Chad gave his line and met her lips as the wheel continued to circle back towards the bottom.

"You know, we still have an hour until I'm supposed to be home," Cat hinted.

"Let's go get ice cream. There's this great place just down the road from my house. You do eat ice cream – don't you?"

"Chad, I'm a girl. Of course I eat ice cream; we're just not supposed to let anyone see us doing it. But I'd be glad to make an exception tonight."

"Cat, could you signal your bodyguards to back off? They are following us way too closely," Chad worried about his car.

"Oh, I didn't bring my bodyguards along. I figured you would."

"Those have to be your bodyguards. They've been following us around all night."

"Are you sure they're not just more paparazzi?"

"Yea, they haven't been taking any pictures. They've just been following us and keeping an eye on our surroundings."

"Wait, are you saying we've been out all night without any protection?" Cat clutched the arm rest.

"No, of course not. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't go anywhere without protection."

"Then call your bodyguards and get these guys off of our tail. They're starting to scare me, Chad."

"But I thought you were a mixed martial arts master?"

"Chad, call your bodyguards!" Chad sighed and pressed a few buttons on his phone and explained their situation. Before long, Chad's bodyguards' van pulled up directly behind the strange car and followed them until the police could arrive and investigate.

"I'm sure I'll find out if it was anything tomorrow," Chad declared once they pulled up into the parking lot of the ice cream store. The manager was just placing the 'Sorry We're Closed' sign in the window when he caught the two celebrities. He flung it away from the window in hopes the teens hadn't seen it.

"Mr. Cooper! It's great to see you again. I see you have a gorgeous date tonight. What can I have the pleasure of getting you two?" The manager leaned out the window with a smile. Such generosity caused Cat to glow. She knew he was only doing it because she was a celebrity, but she still enjoyed being treated with respect – anyone would.

"I'll have my normal, Brad," Chad ordered.

"And can I have a small twist on a cone, please?" Cat requested. "If my mom knew I was eating ice cream with a boy at eleven thirty at night, I think she would kill me."

"Momager?" Chad guessed.

"Worse. MA'AM."

"Ouch. Yea, my dad tried his hand at being a Dadager, but I eventually had to demote him to CDC Selling Products Manager. Now, thanks to my decision, I'm famous and have a best-selling Chad Dylan Cooper bobble-head doll. It's all the fun of having Chad Dylan Cooper with you at all times. Keep him in your car, your office, or in the bathroom when you're brushing your teeth. Only nineteen ninety-five."

"I'll keep that in mind," Cat slowly nodded her head without the intention of ever buying into a Chad Dylan Cooper bobble-head doll.

***

Chad's car hummed up Cat's driveway being careful not to touch her car. Chad walked Cat up to her front door and pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. Luckily, they had been able to shake the paparazzi a few miles back when they circled around Chad's neighborhood after eating ice cream. Noticing the lights were all out in her house, she pulled Chad close into a tight hug. He lifted her chin and once again, their lips touched one another's when the porch lights flickered on and the door flew open.

"Twelve-thirty? Honestly?" Jessica protested. Cat looked down at her watch and blushed. "I expected you to be a little late – you've always enjoyed pushing curfew. Ten, even fifteen minutes I was about to let you get away with. But half-an-hour? Chad, come on!"

"Sorry, we were trying to shake the press, but what can I say? No one wants to leave this face," Chad smiled and tilted his head so the moonlight fell upon his face to make it seem as if he were glowing.

"Goodnight, Chad," Jessica grabbed Cat's wrist and began to drag her inside.

"Goodnight, Chad," Cat echoed with a slightly more flirtatious tone. As Cat walked passed her living room, she noticed Sonny, dead asleep, on her sofa.

"Don't worry, I called her mother and got permission for her to stay over."

"Did you two have a fun night?" Cat asked hanging up her jacket on the hook.

"Yes, but I want to hear all about yours!" Jessica pressured.

"Tomorrow, okay? I'm super tired." Jessica assented and climbed the stairs to her room while Cat slipped her shoes off by the door and grabbed a water-bottle out of the refrigerator. She walked over to Sonny, grabbed a coaster, placed the bottle down on the coaster on the coffee table in front of Sonny, and picked up the blanket on the other side of the room. Folding it to Sonny's size, Cat spread the blanket over her friend, turned out the kitchen light, and ascended the staircase to her room.

***

"Good morning, sleepy-head!" Cat's phone alarm called out. Cat was exhausted and her stomach was killing her, but she got out of bed and put on her running clothes. After two miles, Cat's stomach continued to cramp on her, so she turned around and finished a mile short of her preferred distance. When she returned home, the sun was beginning to peak the horizon and Jessica and Sonny were making eggs from a carton in the kitchen.

"Cat! Look what Sonny found in her refrigerator!" Jessica pointed to the low-calorie egg substitute. "Come sit, we can have breakfast."

"That's okay, Jess, I think I'm skipping breakfast this morning. I don't feel well," Cat clutched the left side of her abdomen with her right arm.

"Nauseous sick or pain sick?"

"Pain."

"What did you have last night?" Jessica put her hands on her waist and tapped her foot.

"Just a little ice cream. But I couldn't say no. Chad was being so cute."

"Cat, you know you're allergic to dairy! What were you thinking? Go shower and get changed. I'll have a smoothie for you when you return, sweetie." Jessica turned to Sonny. "I swear, she can be the most independent person on this planet, but when it comes to boys, she'll do anything!"

"Wouldn't a smoothie worsen it?" Sonny questioned.

"I don't use dairy products in it. There's a special liquid Cat found online which helps her stomach to settle immediately by reducing the inflammation. It's thick enough to simulate a smoothie once you add fruit to it. The only problem is it's only available in China. You can only imagine what she pays to have it shipped over. Would you like one?"

"If it's expensive, I wouldn't want to waste it on my dairy-capable stomach."

"Nonsense! I always have one with her. Besides we buy in bulk, and we already have another shipment coming in tomorrow. We need to finish this one."

Cat and Sonny sat in Cat's living room drinking their smoothies while Jessica was out running errands.

"So then one day I got an urgent voicemail on my phone," Sonny pointed to her cow-decorated phone for emphasis. "It was my best friend from Wisconsin, Lucy. She was talking so fast but I made out that I needed to call her right away. She told me my boyfriend, Jordan, thought I was probably cheating on him with all of the hot Hollywood guys so he started cheating on me with all of the hot girls at school. When I told him he was immature and didn't know me at all, he just screamed, 'I can't do the long-distance thing anymore!' and hung up."

"Sonny, I'm so sorry," Cat shook her head. "I'll never understand the male mind. Hey, just be glad you don't have to deal with Mr. Wrong anymore. Don't worry, I'm going to find you a boyfriend if it's the last thing I do!"


	5. Party On!

**Hello! So this one got a teensy bit lengthy, but I still think you'll like it. Also, the next chapter is going to get quite involved :) Enjoy!!! **

* * *

Cat sat at a lunch table all alone as Sonny approached with her cast mates from _So Random_. They were all laughing about a new sketch Grady had conceived the night before and they knew it would be a hit.

"Um, I'll be right back," Sonny noted trying to stifle her laugher and conceal her grin. "Hey, what's up, Cat? You look confused."

"It's nothing, Sonny," Cat sighed.

"See, now I know there's something. What's wrong?"

"It's Chad. He's been acting strange – different."

"What do you mean?"

"He's still really sweet and nice, but he's been kind of aggressive recently."

"Cat, is he hitting you? Because you have to tell someone, you can't put up with that. _I_ won't put up with that!"

"Sonny, calm down, he hasn't laid a finger on me. When I say aggressive, I mean romantically. I'll be walking down the hallway and he'll grab me, press me against the wall, kiss me, and _then_ says hello and starts walking with me. I thought it was really cute, the first couple of times, but then when we went on another date last weekend, as I got into his car when he pulled up, before I could even get my seatbelt on, he put his hand behind my head, pulled me towards him, and kissed me for like five minutes. Then, he pulled out of my driveway like none other – tires squeaking and all. When we arrived at the park, we went on this little walk through the fountain gardens. First he had to make a call. When he returned, he grabbed hold of my hand and held on for dear life. The rest of him was normal and calm, but his hand was like a vice grip. I think there's something bothering him. Could you ask him for me?"

"Why me?"

"Chad wouldn't want to bother me with drama if there was something wrong. But he would be okay with telling you, I think. Please?"

"Fine," Sonny grunted standing to return to the _So Random_ group.

"We need to have a party."

"Definitely," Sonny agreed.

"Friday night?"

"Sure! I'm free."

"Say, _Jenny's Life, So Random, Mackenzie Falls, _and a few others?"

"Sounds great!"

"At your house."

"Awesome – wait, what?" Sonny scrambled.

"Friday's going to be my last night in town and we're having the bathroom walls painted. I just couldn't stand that shade of yellow any longer."

"My mom is never going to agree to that. You know what she's like."

"Yeah, she'd do anything for you, Sonny. Heck, she moved all the way across America for you! Just ask – please?"

"Fine!" Sonny grunted again, rolling her eyes, and marched away. "Wait, one more thing. What do you mean it's your last night in town? Are you moving again?"

"No, no, no. Jenny's home is going to get foreclosed on at the end of the season premiere episode. In the second episode, Jenny's dad gets a job in London, so we're all moving out there for a couple of weeks to get a few shots, but we'll be back to do the majority of the season's shooting. Just, don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Why? Don't want the plot leaking to the media?"

"Well, yes, but I kind of haven't told Chad yet. I'd like to figure out what's going on with him first."

***

"Hey, Chad," Sonny walked up to the star while he was on a make-up break.

"What do you want, Monroe?" Chad looked at her eye's reflection in his mirror.

"Cat's worried about you. She thinks something's up, but she didn't want to ask you about it. So, I was on break, and my curiosity pulled me down here. What's going on, Chad?"

"She would realize something wasn't right."

"Are you cheating on her?" Sonny shouted.

"Sonny, quiet! They're filming next door. Why do you think I'm such a bad person? First I have to hear from Portlyn that you think I'm hitting her, now you think I'm cheating on her? Who do you think I am? No, I haven't wanted to tell her, but _Mackenzie Falls_ is flying out to Nottingham, England for some shots in the mountain trails. Every time over the last week, I promised myself I would tell her when I saw her, but when she and I were near one another, I got crazy and did something impulsive to keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah, you might want to stop the impulses, they're beginning to freak everyone out, Chad," Sonny laughed.

"Why are you laughing, Monroe? There's nothing funny here."

"Just go tell her when you get the chance. You'll be surprised at her reaction."

***

"Hey, Mom!" Sonny plopped down on the sofa next to her mother. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting. How was yours?"

"Oh, you know, the same. I hung out at the set, went over sketch ideas, talked with Cat and Chad, rehearsed a little. The usual."

"That's nice. Hey, Sonny, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Mom, of course I can do a favor for you. Because that's what daughters do for their mothers. They do things for them because they love them so much. Whatever you need, Mom, I'll do it."

"I _need_ you to tell me what you want before I have to start guessing."

Sonny sighed. Her mother knew her too well. "Cat and I were talking, and we kind of wanted to have a little party here this Friday night. Cat's going away and everyone has been working so hard nonstop, we thought it's a good time to have some fun."

"How _little_ of a party are we talking about here, Sonny?"

"Oh…thirty or so people," Sonny mumbled knowing her mother was about to say no.

"Th-Th-Thirty people? In this house? I don't know, Sonny."

"Please, Mom! I'll clean everything up and pay for all of the expenses!"

"Sonny, don't you know what goes on at house party's? I am not having the police come and arrest me for noise and open alcohol."

"Don't worry, Cat already told me she would tell the guests that if she saw any signs of illegal consumption, she would call the party to an end. Trust me, Cat knows _everything_. Except that Chad will only be a couple hours away from her in England," Sonny added as a side note.

"All right. If you promise me nothing will go wrong, then I will allow it this once. But, Sonny, this house is not going to become party central."

"Thank you!" Sonny squealed and hugged her mother. She ran upstairs to text Cat the news when she heard Chad's car sneak up Cat's driveway and Chad stepped out. Looking out the bathroom window (the only window which pointed at Cat's front porch), Sonny saw the front door open and Cat come outside cautiously. Sonny could tell how nervous Chad was by the look on his face and she could have predicted his next move. In one quick swoop, he pulled Cat away from the door and pressed her against the wall and began kissing her. When he pulled away, Sonny saw Cat's face with a small hint of frustration and disappointment. Chad began to talk, and suddenly her eyes lit up and she drew him into a tight hug. His eyes showed nothing but surprise and shock to her good spirit about him being gone for a couple weeks. When she began to talk to him, his entire face brightened and she brought him inside.

***

"I was so worried something was really wrong," Cat declared as she and Chad stood in her kitchen talking.

"Yeah, Sonny thought I was beating and cheating on you. Do I really seem like that kind of person?" Chad questioned.

"I don't know, Chad Dylan Cooper, are you?"

"No, and anyone who would hit a girl is worse than you winning an award over me."

"You didn't comment on cheating."

"It depends, Cat. If two people are boyfriend and girlfriend, then seeing other people is wrong. If they're just dating, then hey, a player is free to play around."

"So what are we, Chad?" Cat stared into his crystal blue eyes and smiled gently. She didn't really expect for him to say they were a couple, but she didn't want to hear him say he was dating other girls simultaneously.

"Caitlin!" a wretched voice cried from the front foyer. "Caitlin!"

"Mom!" Cat raised her voice just to stop the shouting. "Please, I have company."

"Obviously, and with Jessica out doing whatever she does this time of day, what are you thinking bringing a boy in this house alone? Do you want to end up pregnant and jobless? Your life ruined forever? Tell me, are you two using protection at least?"

"Mom!" Cat cried out. Her face every shade of red.

"And for you, mister," Mrs. Brells walked over to Chad and grabbed him by the ear, "if this was a surprise visit, you better think differently about showing up unannounced at a girl's house next time." She dragged him out by the ear and left him standing on the front porch. Chad's car was blocked in by Mrs. Brells' Jaguar Convertible, so he crept to the back of Cat's house and waited on the patio. Sonny saw him do so and she joined him on the lawn chairs. They sat there together and listened to Mrs. Brells scold Cat for having Chad in the house. What hurt both of them was the fact that Cat just stood there and took it all. Finally after fifteen straight minutes of Mrs. Brells' screeching voice, the old woman stormed out of the house and drove her car off to her hotel room.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked Cat when she joined the two on the patio.

"Chad, I am so sorry," Cat covered her face. "She has never accused me of having sex before and especially in front of another person!"

"It's all right," Chad spoke very quietly as to not attract the beast back. "Do you two want to go out for dinner? I'll treat."

"I'm up for that," Cat accepted the offer.

"Me too, just let me tell my mom," Sonny stated.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chad waited until Sonny was gone. "I know we're actors, but you don't have to pretend around me, Cat."

"Chad, she has said worse things to me, just not in front of anyone. I am so embarrassed. She might as well have screamed slut!"

"Hey, we're going to have two weeks in Europe together. Nothing to worry about. Well, you might have to worry about me getting eaten by a bear."

"I'm going to be in a bit of danger too, you know!"

"Oh really? What, is Jenny going to break a nail?" Chad joked trying to make her laugh.

"No, for your information, Jenny tries to win a competition to win money for her family, and she has to climb Big Ben. Although I won't have to climb on my own, our producer is still too cheap to get stunt actors for this. The ropes could snap and break and I would be a tiny little puddle on the ground."  
"I could get struck by lightning and end up a French Fry," Chad raised the ante.

"I have to hang onto the top of the subway car using only a set of hand magnets. If I let go and the net used to catch me doesn't catch me I would land and die, or if a magnet pops off, one could hit me in the head."

"Well," Chad thought, "I could trip and get dirty."

"You poor thing," Cat laughed.

***

"Party time!" Cat cheered as he bounced through the door with Chad at her side. "Sonny, what's wrong? It's party night. Cheer up!"

Sonny continued to pace back and forth across the floor, rubbing her hands together. "How do we know?" She turned to Cat. "How do we know someone isn't going to show up with alcohol and drugs? I mean, we can lock up all of the unneeded rooms and medicine cabinets, but we can't stop others from entering loaded!"

"Sure we can. Look, Sonny, I have this fool-proof plan of keeping out illegal substances. I use it all the time, and the cops have never once busted someone at my party for having drugs. So relax, there's nothing worse than having a hostess freaking out at her own party. Especially when nothing is going to go wrong."

"There better be nothing wrong tonight," Mrs. Monroe came from the kitchen. "I'm trusting you, Cat. I will be locked in my room if anyone needs me."

"Thank you, Mrs. Monroe. I will not ruin that. Look!" Cat reached into her bag and pulled out a large bag filled with wooden sounding objects. "I brought coasters!" Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang and Cat walked up to greet the first guests to begin her plan. "Brandon!" Cat wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Hey, guys, this is Brandon. He plays Jenny's brother, Eric."

"What up, man?" Chad walked up and put his arm around Cat's waist while giving Brandon a high-five.

"So, Brandon. I know I said don't bring any, but you got the memo reversing that order right?"

"Um, no," Brandon shook his head while wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"But you brought some, right. I mean, what's a Hollywood party without some booze?"

"I'm sorry, Cat. I thought you were serious. Besides, when did you start drinking at parties?"

"Brandon, seriously. Do you or your girlfriend have any booze at all?" Cat looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No! But I can go get some if you _really _want me too."

"I'm just playing with you, Brandon. As your little sister, I need to make sure you follow my orders. Oh! I'd like you to meet Sonny Monroe," Cat allowed them into the house when the doorbell rang again.

"Yo, Tommy!" Chad greeted his own cast mate at the door with their secret handshake.

"Tommy!" Cat hugged him. "Hey, Tommy, Brandon in here was too much of a loser to bring any booze. You brought something I can get loaded on, right?"

"Sorry, Chad said he'd get me kicked off the show if I came with anything at all."

"So you're telling me you have _nothing_?" Cat placed her hands on his chest, secretly feeling for a flask hidden away.

"Sorry, Cat."

"Good, have fun at the party!" Ten minutes later, the whole cast of _So Random_ had arrived and Cat was relieved they had all made it passed her trial. Unfortunately, one person from each _Jenny's Life _and _Mackenzie Falls _had both been caught red-handed. "Hey, Kevin," Cat opened the door to one of Chad's cast mates. "Hey, no one here brought booze. Can you believe that? Tell me, and don't let me down, did you bring any?"

Kevin stared at Cat for a moment, then reached into his jacket pocket – Cat's heart sunk. "Yeah, I thought it might come in handy," he put a bottle of vodka into her hand.

Cat pushed it back at him, "Leave, right now. I told you, no booze."

"Why don't you try and make me!" Kevin pushed Cat back a few feet.

"Whoa!" Chad caught sight of what had happened. "Kevin, I suggest you leave now, and I might not tell Theodore about this little incident." Kevin rolled his eyes and sped off in his car. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thank you." Everyone had come except for one of Cat's friends she had wanted to introduce to Sonny. She had invited a handful of boys she thought Sonny could get along with, and so far, they seemed to get along well.

"Cat!" her friend finally arrived an hour late. "Sorry I'm late, sweetie, I got caught up at the diner. So many autographs to sign! But…I brought beer! You know, to make up for being so late."

"Chris, I need you to leave," Cat shook her head in disappointment. She didn't even have to pressure this guy, her friend, to reveal his misdeed.

"Fine, if you want to be that way, Cat. I'll go party somewhere else."

"Okay, why don't you go do that." Cat waited until he had driven away, then joined Chad on the 'dance floor.'

"Great playlist, Cat," Chad shouted in her ear. "Though, the order sounds really familiar."

"I stole your i-pod a few days ago and downloaded your playlists," Cat smiled at him. "You have great party music on it." Cat looked over at Sonny dancing with one of her friends. "Look at Sonny and Michael over there, they'd be cute together, although, he's not really a morning person."

***

"Okay, everyone," Cat turned the music down low and used her own voice to project over the crowd's roar. "First of all, I would like to thank you all who are in this room for listening to me when I told you not to bring and booze or drugs. It means a lot that you actually cared to follow orders. Now, we're going to have a little contest. I drew a few names out of a hat to participate, so can I have, Portlyn, Casey, Aaron, and Sonny come on up?" The three girls and one boy came to the front looking at Cat suspiciously.

"Cat, what's going on?" Sonny asked through a forced smile.

"So this is what's going to happen," Cat continued to speak to the whole group. "I have in my hand the lyrics to some really familiar Broadway songs. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a decent karaoke machine with good songs. Anyway, I've taken these songs and cut the vocals out, so it really is karaoke. Who wants to go first?" Portlyn shoved her way to the front and grabbed her song from Cat's hands. "All right, Portlyn, you will be singing 'There She Goes' from the musical Fame. Good luck, sweetie." As soon as Portlyn began singing, everyone knew it was going to be a long four minutes of head-splitting pain. She completely messed up the Spanish part, but brought it to a somewhat decent end. Everyone clapped out of kindness and Portlyn flounced away fulfilled.

"Aaron, why don't you come up and help us out after that…experience," Cat begged. "I chose, 'Make Them Hear You' from Ragtime for Aaron. I think you can handle that, right?"

"I'll try," Aaron laughed as he looked over the lyrics. His voice had developed well enough over the last couple of years, that he was able to accomplish his task and earn a loud applause from the audience.

"Great job, Aaron!" Cat walked back to the front of the group. "Who's next, Sonny or Casey?" Sonny stepped back a few steps, praying Casey would step forward. To her delight, Casey had. "Fantastic, so Casey, you'll be singing 'So Much Better' from Legally Blonde the Musical. Good luck."

For the most part, the girl held her own and really wowed the crowd. Faltering a bit on the final note, Casey ended with a smile and gave a tiny curtsy and walked back to meet her boyfriend. Sonny was terrified. She didn't know whether or not she could sing, and she especially did not want to follow Aaron and Casey's performances.

"Sonny, come on, I have the perfect song for you!" Cat called her forward. "Now, this might get a little complicated. I chose 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked. Because there's a bunch of talking and a duet part, I cut out the vocals except when Elphaba and Glinda are speaking and when they are singing together, I want you to sing Elphaba's part. Don't worry, I've highlighted your lines. Make sense?"

"Yes, but Cat, I don't think I can sing this song."

"Sonny, I've heard you sing before. I know you can do this song."

"When did you hear me sing?" Sonny asked, momentarily forgetting she was in front of everyone else.

"I was returning from my run one morning and you were singing in your room. You were great. Now come on!" Cat grabbed Sonny by the shoulders, spun her to face the mass of people, placed the microphone in her hand, and scurried away to turn on the music. At first, Sonny was a bit quiet and shaky, but as the song continued on, she gained confidence and belted out both the low and high notes all the way through to the end. Cat leaned against the table holding the music player, watching her friend amaze everyone. Cat looked up and saw Mrs. Monroe standing at the top of the stairs, awestruck at her daughter's performance. The crowd all jumped and shouted for joy when she finished. "I told you, you could do it. No one ever believes me. Great job, Sonny."

***

"So have you liked any of my friends?" Cat approached Sonny as the party was about to close down.

"Yes, they were all really, really nice, but…I can see why you're just friends with them."

"That's harsh, Sonny," Chad commented.

"Well, I'm actually glad to hear you say that, because I've saved the best guy for last. Hey Charles!" A suave seventeen-year-old stepped forward and smiled charmingly at the three of them. Sonny's heart melted at his shiny, white teeth and couldn't find any words in her mouth. "Guys, this is my friend, Charles. Charles, my friend Sonny, and Chad."

"Ah, Chad!" Charles spoke out in a British accent making Sonny giggle like a foolish schoolgirl. "I have heard much about you in Cat's and my little internet chat sessions. And of course, this is Sonny Monroe! Star of _So Random_! It is great to make your acquaintance," he bent down and kissed the top of her hand.

"I think I'll keep him," Sonny whispered into Cat's ear. Cat excused herself momentarily to change it to the final song. Sonny heard the slow, melodic tune come over the speakers and quickly felt her body being drawn off by Charles into a dance. He placed one hand on her waist, the other in her hand, and she put her free hand on his shoulder. "Quite the gentleman," Sonny smiled at him.

"May I have this dance?" Chad asked Cat once she returned from the music player.

"Yes you may," she put both hands on his shoulders and he placed both hands on her waist. "This night really did turn out perfectly. Besides our friends who don't think to respect our wishes, this party was spectacular."

"That was great how you rigged the contest so Sonny would perform."

"I did _not_ rig it! How could you say something like that?" Cat gave a nervous laugh.

"Uh huh, because I totally watched you draw _four_ names out of a hat instead of just three earlier."

"Promise you won't tell?"

"It might just cost you." Chad's eyes gave off an evil glare, but the look soon dissipated when Cat placed a small kiss upon his lips. "That'll do."

"Sonny, I would like to invite you to dinner, tomorrow night. Say around six?" Charles asked, disguising his nervousness.

"I'll have to check with my mom, but I'd like that," Sonny accepted.

"Good, because I think my heart would have fallen to pieces if you had said no."

"Well we can't have that happening," Sonny chuckled as Charles stared into her eyes. As the last few bars of the song played, Charles leaned in for a kiss and saw Sonny was going to meet him the rest of the way when the lights flickered on, blinding everyone in the room. The mini disc-light Cat had brought was still decorating the room with multi-colored lights, but they were harder to see, and the music had stopped playing.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming," Mrs. Monroe stood at the light switch. She looked exhausted, but was eyeing Sonny and Charles down with daggers in her eyes. "But it is time to go home now. Drive safely." Cat helped Sonny force everyone to exit the doorways and aided in moving the cars down the street without hitting other parked cars or cars simply trying to make their way through the neighborhood.

"Don't worry, Mom, Cat and I will have this all cleaned up, you can go to bed now. Thank you so much, the party was amazing!" Sonny sighed.

"Yes, almost a little too amazing, Sonny. I'll see you girls in the morning."

"Good night, Mrs. Monroe. Thank you!" Cat waved goodnight and began to pick up the cups and plates which could be found just about anywhere you could imagine (and then some others places as well).

Finally, and hour later, Sonny and Cat had managed to clean the entire lower level of her house and return it to normal order. "Thank you so much, Cat," Sonny shook her head as she walked towards her friend. "I didn't think we could actually pull this off so well. And Charles! Where do I start with that?"

"So you're going on a second date, I hear," Cat asked.

"Yes, well I still have to ask, but he wants to go to dinner tomorrow."

"Then I will have to think about you two as I'm watching some crummy airplane movie."

"How long is your flight?"

"Because we're switching planes in New York, and then we have to wait several hours there, it will take about fifteen hours. We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning, so if I don't get to see you before then, have a great two weeks and try to stay out of trouble. Okay?"

"I'm not making any promises," Sonny laughed and hugged her friend goodnight.


	6. Two Weeks, Two Hours, Two Visitors

**Hi! So a quick chapter update. I was really excited to get this one out, and you can all probably expect another chapter coming within the next day or two. (I don't own SWAC btw) Enjoy!**

* * *

"WOOOOOO!" Tawni shouted throughout the _So Random_ studio. "Can you believe it?" She ran into the prop room where the rest of the cast was hanging out.

"I know! It's amazing!" Nico leapt from his chair.

"Just look at what the lunch lady gave me!" Grady held out a plate with a giant pot roast on top of it. Nico and Tawni huddled around the roast and smelled its sweet aroma, but Grady quickly drew it away as they began to drool over it.

"Dude, I had someone park my car this morning!" Nico declared.

"And best of all, there was no sign of Cat Brells or Chad Dylan Cooper to ruin my morning! _And_ it's going to be like this for two whole weeks!" Tawni sighed. "Could this get any better I don't see why they don't just stay in England."

"Yeah, now that we're the top studio, we're finally getting some respect!" Grady poked at himself in the chest.

"Mr. Condor didn't even say anything when I came in on my skateboard this morning!" Zora jumped out from behind one of the props.

"Admit it, Sonny, your friends make life really hard for us," Tawni said blatantly.

"Life wasn't that bad before, you guys," Sonny rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa.

"Great news everyone!" Marshall darted into the prop room. "We're all getting temporary pay raises! Let's all go out for dinner tonight – on me!" He ran back out of the room to his office before anyone could reply.

Mrs. Bitterman entered with the same malicious scowl across her face, "According to Mr. Condor, he believes you kids deserve a vacation from school. I won't see you all again for two weeks!" she skipped out of the room with a huge smile replacing the frown.

The phone in the prop room rang, and Sonny cheerfully answered, "Hello?" There was a pause and then she turned away from the group. "Of course we can handle that, sir. Thank you, sir. Call if you need anything else, sir."

"Who was that?" Tawni inspected Sonny carefully. "Sonny."

"Mr. Condor. He wanted to let us know that…we're getting an extra time slot for next week's show during _Jenny's Life_ one week interlude.'

"Double the time, double the viewers, double the cash, and double the girls," Grady announced.

"Boo Yah!" Both boys shouted.

"Oh yeah, our life was just _peachy_ before!" Nico turned to Sonny.

"Well, they are the ones who are getting to film on another continent, and all of this fame and fortune will be theirs once again when they returned," Sonny sneered at them with an innocent smile. "Guys, I was kidding! Guys!" Sonny pounded on the outside of the prop room's door.

"Sonny, what are you doing out here?" Marshall walked by.

"Um, they, you know, locked me out."

"Hmm, well I need to speak with you anyways. I just heard from Mr. Condor we're getting double airtime next week. I want to not only make next week's show special by adding more time, but I want you to take a special role in every sketch you're in."

"Oh? What role would that be?"

"It was a strange request from a viewer, but when I read the letter to Mr. Condor, he thought it was perfect! We're going to call it Slime Sonny Weekend. What do you think?"

Sonny stared at him with a blank expression across her face. "I think if you like it and Mr. Condor likes it, then I like it! What sketches did you have in mind?"

"Car repairs-woman, garbage truck worker, pen maker," you know, anything that can explode in your face. "Just as long as you think you can clean off either between sketches or during another sketch."

"That sounds…great! I can't wait to start writing sketches for it."

***

"Hey! Cat sent me a text message!" Sonny exclaimed while the cast and Marshall were at dinner. "Apparently they just arrived, and it's _four in the morning_ there."

"Marshall," Tawni ignored Sonny's comment, "tell me more about this _Slime Sonny Weekend_."

"Well, as I was telling Sonny earlier, we got a fan letter suggesting this as an idea. I showed it to Mr. Condor, as a joke of course, but he thought it was hilarious and wanted to see it happen."

"Sounds more like hate mail," Zora determined.

"Actually, this kid couldn't stop talking about how much he liked Sonny."

"So he wanted to see me slimed in every sketch?" Sonny asked curiously.

"I would," Tawni snickered and sipped at her water.

"You know, it's that psychological phenomenon where fans like to see their favorite actors in distress. That way they can feel bad and want to care for the star."

"I think we need to slime her with fish guts!" Tawni threw out.

"Oh," Marshall tried to control his laughter. "That would be hilarious!" Sonny forged a smile, trying to make it seem like she approved.

***

"Wow, Tawni, come look at this picture Cat just posted on her webpage. It's a picture of her actually scaling the side of Big Ben!" Sonny called Tawni from the other side of their dressing room.

"Sonny, unless it's a picture of Cat falling from the side of Big Ben, it's not worth Tawni-time.

"Hey! There's one from her point of view! I bet they let her take a camera up with her. You can see all of London. You're missing out, Tawni."

"Again, unless it's a picture of her view of the sky as she's plummeting towards the ground, I'm not interested."

"Cat fell off of Big Ben?" Nico barged into the girls' dressing room.

"No," Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Cat fell off of a building?" Grady followed.

"Who fell off a building?" Zora echoed.

"She didn't fall!" Sonny exploded.

"Aw, man. That's too bad," Grady sighed. "She would have made one cute pancake." Grady paused and looked at Nico. "Mmm, pancakes."

"Race you to the cafeteria!" Nico bounded out the door with Grady close behind him.

"This is why we don't give them good food," Tawni cringed at their animal-like behavior.

***

"Hello?" Sonny answered her cell phone with a yawn. She looked at her clock and noted it was three a.m. "Who is this?"

"Sonny, it's Cat. Sorry about the time, but this was my only chance to call," Cat apologized.

"It's okay, what's up?" Sonny sat halfway up in her bed and tried to push her mangled hair out of her face.

"What's this I hear about me falling off of Big Ben?"

"What?"

"Everyone is talking about it. They say that the American press is going on and on about Cat Brells, me, falling off of Big Ben while attempting to scale it for an episode shot. Where on Earth did they get that idea?"

"I bet it was Tawni," Sonny yawned again. "She was talking about that earlier. Sorry. But I haven't heard anything about this."

"Okay, sorry to wake you. Go back to bed."

"Goodnight," Sonny said.

Right as she was about to hang up, she heard a shrieking scream and a voice that shouted, "Oh my gosh! It's Caitlin Brells back from the dead! Run!" Then Cat hung up her phone.

***

Sonny ran back stage to the water basin the crew had set up for her and changed the water after each taping. The previous sketch had been Tawni's idea of her character entering a bait shop while Grady was making chum. The machine exploded and hit only Sonny – just as planned and rehearsed. They were now in a commercial, and she had a couple moments to clean and change into her next costume – a mechanic's uniform. Marshall had written this particular sketch. Sonny would be looking at Nico's car's oil, when Zora climbs in the car and floors the gas, somehow causing the oils to blow out of the tube all over Sonny's face. Sonny was dreading this specific sketch, because not only did she have a sketch immediately after this one ended, but the substance used for oil tasted horrible and it was next to impossible to remove. Marshall had it planned that a few crew members would take care of cleaning her off, since six hands with six eyes were better than two hands and her eyes closed in the water.

Once the mechanic sketch was over, Sonny ran to the giant red bucket placed on a chair, and held her breath as the crew members put her face in and began scrubbing away the oil. Sonny felt her face being pulled and pushed in six different directions, but she knew the black goo was coming off and that made her happy. They had already been going at it for an hour, and they still had another hour to finish. Sonny didn't know how much more she could handle.

As the makeup people ran over to redo Sonny for the eleventh time that night, the costume people helped Sonny to strip out of her mechanic's uniform and into a mother's costume, equipped with apron, glasses, and bonnet. Sonny ran back to the stage where Zora was hidden in a carriage to make her look like a baby (one that would talk), Nico and Grady were standing on a prop tree, and Tawni was power walking around the set which had been transformed into a park. One by one, each person came forward to Sonny and Zora and complimented on how cute Zora was. But the baby only replied with nasty comments causing everyone to run away terrified. At the end, Sonny stuck her head over near Zora and say in a baby voice, "Who's a cute baby? Who's a cute baby?" And a hose connected to a small tub of off-white goo shot all over Sonny, making it look like Zora threw up.

Once again, Sonny ran back to the red basin, dunked her head in, and removed the white gunk herself. Her helpers made her presentable once again, and she returned to the stage in a painter's outfit and with a tray paint in her hand. The set had been morphed into a paint studio, and predictably, Sonny went crazy with the paint, and by the end of the two-minute sketch, it looked like a rainbow had just given birth and Sonny was its product. Thankfully, Sonny was not a part of the following sketch, and she was able to spend a moment of extra time trying to get the stubborn red paint out of her hair.

When the whole cast came out to say goodnight with Marshall, Sonny's hair was dripping wet from the multiple washings and her makeup was only partially complete, leaving it quite obvious how tired the night had made her.

"And last but certainly not least, let's give it up for tonight's themed actress, Sonny. She's been such a good sport and deserves a hand!" Marshall began clapping and the studio audience quickly caught on and followed his actions. Sonny stepped forward, and with a tired expression, she smiled and thanked everyone for their support.

"Hey, Sonny, are you coming for fro-yo?" Nico asked once they decided where to put that memorable show's prop.

"That okay, guys, I think I'm just going to have my mom take me home. I'm really tired."

"Cool. Great job tonight, Sonny. You were great!" he called as they all walked down to the Cafeteria.

"Your mom won't be coming for you tonight," an ominous voice spoke from the shadows.

Sonny almost jumped out of her skin as she turned and saw none other than Cat standing there trying to stifle her laughter. "Cat! You're back!" Sonny hugged Cat tightly. "When did you come in?"

"Well, as we were flying in time was going backwards, so basically, I have no idea what time it is anymore. But I was here to watch you perform. I don't know what Marshall, or Mr. Condor, or whoever was thinking when they created Slime Sonny Weekend, but you pulled it off like a champ. Sonny Monroe, I am proud to say that I know you."

"So, are you driving me home, then?" Sonny guessed.

"Yes. When I returned home this evening, your mother asked if I could come get you, and she gave me her ticket to the show. Apparently she had some late night business meeting to go to."

"Oh yeah. Some big executives were flying in and wanted to meet ASAP. Well, thanks for coming. I know you must be exhausted."

"I'm really just sore. I had no ideas climbing clock towers, holding onto moving subway cars, and hanging onto a bar for an hour's worth of filming would be so challenging. But I guarantee you, even though each of these things took all day to shoot, you'll only see about five to fifteen minutes of each during the actual episodes." Suddenly, a purebred Rottweiler shot into the room and over to Cat.

"Cat! What is that thing?" Sonny jumped back, terrified of the devilish dog.

"This is my new puppy! Okay, he's not really a puppy anymore, but he's my baby boy! I got him our last day in England while we were out sight-seeing. I stopped in at this pound, and they said he was unadoptable. Do you know what unadoptable means, Sonny?"

"I take it that he was not able to be adopted," Sonny stated the obvious.

"Exactly, and no one tells Caitlin Elizabeth Brells what she can't do. So I adopted him."

"Wow, you and Chad really are made for one another."

"He's really not that dangerous. In fact, I haven't met a sweeter dog. It's all stereotypes I tell you!"

"Girls, let's go," Jessica leaned in. "Cat, you have MMA in the morning."

"Coming, Jess. Come on, Storm, come on!" Cat called her dog along. "Ha, Storm and Sonny. I need to escape these weather pattern names!"

***

Two nights later, Cat was sitting on her bed writing in her journal. She had showered, pulled her hair into a wet ponytail, put on her silk pajamas and reading glasses, and had a glass of water on the nightstand.

"Cat, sweetie, time for bed," Jessica leaned into the room. "Did rehearsal go all right, today? I heard the director screaming a lot."

"It was okay. We were just having a hard time getting all of our main props and costumes back from the delivery company. It's a mess right now on set." With Jessica's help, Cat slid under the covers of her bed and removed her glasses, setting them on the nightstand next to her.

"Call if you need anything, you know I'm right next door," Jessica reminded as she petted Storm, who was placed at the foot of the bed, on his head.

"Goodnight, Jess."

"Goodnight, Cat."

Cat closed her eyes and just as she was falling asleep, she heard Storm growling protectively. She quickly sat up and turned on the light to see Chad standing in her room, half-terrified by the dog.

"Chad? What are you doing here? It's late!"

"When did you get a dog?" He asked pinned against the wall.

"Storm, enough boy, come," Cat called him back to the bed. "We got him in England. Please don't shove him."

"That was one time!" Chad exploded at her tease.

"Cat. Chad?" Jessica rushed in.

"Just for a few minutes, Jess. Chad was just leaving," Cat hinted.

"Okay, but no longer. You have an early morning."

"How did you get in anyway?"

"Your window was open," Chad explained. "Anyway, I needed to ask you if this was yours." Chad held up a small t-shirt that read 'I (Heart) DC' except someone had taken a thick Sharpie marker and had written a 'C' in front of 'DC.'

"You vandalized my shirt!" Cat exploded.

"Yeah, but now it makes more sense," Chad smiled, laid the shirt on a chair, and crawled back out the window, locking it behind him. "See you tomorrow."

Cat rolled her eyes, looking at her shirt which now read 'I (Heart) CDC' and smiled. She was definitely wearing it to work the following day. Turning off the light, Storm returned to the foot of the bed, and Cat closed her eyes. Once again, just as her body was shutting down and relenting to the dream realm, she heard a tiny, cracking voice, "Cat."

Cat's eyes popped open and she moaned, "Sonny? How did you get in here? I thought you were out at a _So Random_ cast party tonight? I'm sorry, Sonny, but whatever it is, it'll have to wait until the morning. I'm just too tired." There was not response from Sonny. Storm had gotten off the bed again, but instead of barking at Sonny like he had Chad, he walked over to her, licked her leg, and slowly began to whine. Cat heard the doorknob slowly turn at last, but she sat up, "Okay, Sonny, hang on. What's so important?" Cat sat up looking for the light switch next to her bed. She somewhat expected to see Sonny crying from a breakup with Charles or another guy, or she expected Sonny to be beaming, ready to tell her a story of joy and happiness.

Unfortunately, neither of these things was seen. As the lights flickered on, Cat shrieked at what she saw. Red, black, and blue were not the colors anyone wants to see on their best friend. Sonny's face was covered with her own blood. Her hair was tangled. Her shirt was torn but still hanging on to her fragile frame. The skirt she was wearing was covered in dirt and her legs were bruised. Her entire body was shaking and her eyes were pleading for help.


	7. The Hospital

**Hey! So wow, I did not think I was getting this chapter done today, but yay! I did. Thank you so much for the terrific response the last chapter received. I left this one off with a cliffhanger as well. Enjoy! **

* * *

Sonny stood near Cat's door, still as could be.

"Sonny!" Cat leapt out of her bed and ran to her friend, but held back from touching her right at the last minute. "Jess." Cat called at a normal voice level. Jessica came running into the room and screamed when she saw Sonny. "Quick, go call 911, and make sure you tell them it's me calling for Sonny Monroe. The faster they get here, the better. Sonny," Cat turned her attention to her friend. "Did he…you know…did he…"

Sonny shook her head and whispered, "No."

"Oh, Sonny," Cat finished her path and wrapped her in a hug. Sonny's blood smeared a bit onto Cat's face, but Cat could not have cared less. She noticed Sonny's breath was shaky, she felt clammy, and was obviously confused. Cat felt for her pulse and noticed it was racing. "Sonny, listen to me, I think you are in shock. I need you to lie down here, okay?" Cat aided her in lying down. Cat quickly stacked three pillows on top of one another and had Sonny put her legs up. Cat sped to their first-aid kit in the linen closet and grabbed a handful of white towels as well. "Sonny, are you cold?" Cat noticed her shaking and nodding in response. Cat pulled the covers straight from her bed and settled them over top of her.

"I can't get a hold of her mother," Jessica entered the room. "But the ambulance is on the way.

"Um, I swear her mother told me she was going to a company dinner tonight. She probably has her phone on silent."

"If you want to go to the hospital with her, I'll wait for Mrs. Monroe."

"Cat," Sonny cried. "Can I have some water?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I can't give you any liquids."

"Please, I'm so thirsty," her voice cracked again. Cat looked at her friend and her heart broke again. She took a towel and began to wipe some of the blood from her face to keep it out of her eyes, and she applied pressure to the part it was bleeding the most. Cat wore protective gloves, not because she worried about herself, but because she knew she was probably contaminating all of the evidence on Sonny's body, and wanted to give forensics a decent chance at finding her attacker.

"Don't worry, Sonny. Help is on its way. Everything is going to be all right. I'm not going to leave you." Cat looked up at Jessica. "Jess, go stand outside with a flashlight to signal the ambulance." Jessica nodded. Storm continued to circle around the two girls and whine softly. He knew something bad had happened. Cat looked down at a large scratch mark on Sonny's leg, and shook at the thought of how she got it. "Sonny, it's going to be all right. I'm here with you. It's all over. No one is going to hurt you again. It's okay, Sonny, I'm here, Sonny, just keep breathing, Sonny." The cuts on her head were beginning to slow their bleeding, but the bruises seemed to get worse.

Finally, after twenty agonizing minutes, Cat heard the ambulance sirens wailing down their street. Two paramedics dashed up the stairs with a stretcher in one hand and medical bags in the other. They were also horrified at the sight of Sonny Monroe lying on the ground, partially mutilated. When they saw how Cat had cared for Sonny's shock symptoms, they thanked her for being so well informed and quickly began to get Sonny strapped onto the stretcher and carried her down the stairs.

"May I go with her? Her mom isn't home, and she needs someone," Cat begged. The paramedics assented after a moment of consideration. While the paramedics were ensuring Sonny was secured properly to the stretcher and finished a few last minute procedures, Cat threw on Chad's updated t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a jacket lying at the bottom of her closet. The three people walked Sonny down the staircase and out to the ambulance.

Inside the truck, Cat watched as the two paramedics poked Sonny with multiple needles and sprayed antibiotics over her cuts. They placed an oxygen mask over her face to help her regain her breathing, and just as Cat had, they wrapped her with a heavy-duty blanket.

At the hospital, Cat was forced to stay in the waiting room alone while Sonny was taken into the back. For half an hour, Cat paced back and forth. Soon, the paparazzi heard that Cat Brells was waiting in the hospital for someone, and began to attack her. But her mind was so focused on her friend, that she didn't even hear their questions.

About forty-five minutes after Cat and Sonny had arrived, Jessica pulled up to the front door with Mrs. Monroe. Being in such a panicked rush, Mrs. Monroe did not even see Cat standing there, and was pulled into the back to see her daughter. Jessica pulled Cat from the manic crowd of journalists, reporters, and photographers and announced no one would be answering any questions because the situation did not permit them to share information with the general public at the time.

The next morning, as soon as dawn broke through, Chad walked in and hugged Cat who was beginning to feel the effects of pulling an all-nighter. "Is she going to be all right?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, they still won't tell me anything. Her mom's been back there for hours," Cat looked at the doors, as if someone would walk out any moment.

"Cat, sweetie," Jessica walked forward with a wet towel. "You still have Sonny's blood on your head and arms. Let me help you get if off." Jessica slowly and softly wiped down Cat's forehead and arms where dried, red liquid could be seen.

"Here you go," Chad handed Cat a cup of black coffee. "Just how you like it."

"Thank you, Chad," Cat sipped slowly at the warm liquid. The caffeine gave her a small, but needed, buzz and she hadn't realized how cold she was until the coffee touched her throat.

In the proceeding hour, the whole cast of _So Random_ arrived to show their support for Sonny. The paparazzi had all returned and were prodding Cat for information. They had the pictures of her blood-stained, but they were missing the story tying it all together. Cat, though, refused to talk about it to the press, and was relieved when a police officer pulled her away from the chaos.

"Miss Brells, what exactly did you see?" the officer questioned her. Cat gave the whole story of how Sonny just appeared in her room and when the light was turned on, her misery was revealed. The officer held her in the room for two hours questioning her and making her feel like the guilty party. Once released, Cat waited another hour for Sonny. When the clock struck noon, Cat had fallen asleep against Chad's shoulder, both of them sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall. A doctor came out alone and called for Sonny Monroe's party. Everyone stood and looked at him for answers. He drew all of the celebrities to a side room and explained what had happened.

"Miss Monroe was out walking home from her party when she was attacked by a strange man. Sonny claims the man tried to remove her clothing, but she was able to escape from his grasps. That's when he caught a hold of her leg and clawed his way down until he had a full grasp. We're pretty sure after she struggled, he hit her with something to try and keep her quiet, but it didn't work, because Sonny was able to nail him with her stiletto shoe and she ran all the way back to Miss Brells' home."

"When do you think she'll be out?" Chad asked.

"We're thinking sometime tonight. Nine, maybe ten o' clock. Just so she can have a meeting with our psychiatrist and we can monitor her vitals for a short while."

"Can we see her?" Cat begged.

"Yes, but only one at a time, and she's been asking to see _you_ Miss Brells."

"Cat!" Jonathon, Cat's director whispered harshly barging through the door. "Come on, we have to get you into the studio."

"Jonathon, I called you. I thought we were cancelling rehearsal today."

"We were, but Mr. Condor's niece is coming into the studio today and she wants to see you rehearse. Let's go."

"But…"

"Now!"

"Can you tell Sonny and her mom I'm sorry I couldn't come, and that I'll see her as soon as I can?" Cat turned to Marshall.

"Of course, Cat."

"Come on, the driver's waiting," Jonathan rushed. Cat waved goodbye to everyone as she was pushed through the door and into the back seat of the black Escalade waiting for them. A new script sat on her seat with all of her lines pre-highlighted. "We're just doing a cold-read this afternoon. Not a lot of moving around, just getting used to the script."

"Do you have any idea when we should get out?" Cat looked up.

"Whenever we finish – just like it always is, Cat. I need you to focus, all right? I know Sonny is hurt, but if we don't give Mr. Condor's niece a good show, it's our throats."

***

"Eric, what are we going to do? Mom is really suspicious, and it's only a matter of time until she sees us on the television!" Cast said sitting on the edge of Jenny's bed with Brandon, Jenny's brother.

"Relax, Jen. Look, we've already won 36,000 Euros. Mom and Dad really need this money, Jen. Let's just ride the wave until they find out," Brandon read through his script.

"But if they find out, they're going to know we forged their signatures on the release forms, and the contest people will make us give the money back."

"Don't worry about. I'll take care of everything, Jen. Just keep working hard like you did today, and we could go all the way."

"Eric, tomorrow, we're going to have to climb Big Ben. You know I can tackle anything – except heights."

"Just look to the stars and never go back."

"And scene! Great job, everyone," Jonathan cut the film. "Take five, and we'll pick up on page two-hundred."

Cat stood up walked over to where Mr. Condor's fourteen-year-old niece was sitting. "Hi, you must be Emily. I'm Cat, and on behalf of the whole cast and crew, we are really glad to have you here today. You know, this is the first time any of us are seeing these scenes. So what do you think so far?"

"You guys are amazing!" Emily jumped out of her chair. "You're dating Chad Dylan Cooper – right?"

"I wouldn't call it _dating_ per se, but yes."

Emily gave a gasp so large, everyone around had to look, "I have the best idea ever! What if Chad guest starred on _Jenny's Life_?"

"But Jenny already has a boyfriend, honey."

"I didn't say he'd be your boyfriend, I meant he'd be your _attacker_!"

Cat spit out the water she was drinking. "Attacker? As in…"

"I just heard what happened to Sonny Monroe this morning – it's all over the internet. I mean, Chad wouldn't take you all the way, of course."

Cat pushed her lips together to think of what to say. This was the last thing she wanted; especially right after her friend had been attacked. Just then, as if some wicked celestial humor was cursing her, Mr. Condor walked in to pick up his niece for lunch, "I think that's a fabulous idea! Emily, you're a genius. I'll call _Mackenzie Falls_ and have them change their schedules."

"I'll have the writers to begin working it into the script at once, sir," Jonathon placed his hand on Cat's shoulder.

"Come on, Emily," Mr. Condor walked off with his niece.

"Jonathon, we can't do that to Sonny!" Cat spun around.

"Well, obviously we are," Jonathon laughed. "Think of the ratings we'll get. This is what you get with being primetime, Cat. Come on, it's time to start again."

***

Mrs. Monroe sat at the edge of Sonny's hospital bed as Sonny slept quietly. The piece of gauze taped to her head, the bruises, the IV's streaming out of her arms, and the hospital gown all mixed together to create a mother's worst nightmare. She stroked her daughter's hair, being careful not to touch any of the cuts. When she had heard Cat was unable to come see Sonny, she was filled with guilt that she had not thanked Cat earlier that evening.

"Mom?" Sonny awoke slowly. "When am I going home?"

"The doctor said only another hour or two. They are just waiting to get a couple of tests back," her mother replied.

"Has Cat stopped by yet?"

"I'm sorry, Sonny. She's still at the studio."

"Do I have to talk to Dr. Mulroy again?" Dr. Samantha Mulroy was the psychiatrist Sonny was forced to speak with that afternoon.

"I spoke with her afterwards, and she thinks a couple more sessions couldn't hurt. I'll be bringing you back in a couple days. She just wants to help you, and ensure you're not experiencing and PTSD symptoms."

"Have the police found the guy yet?"

"No. But I promise you, Sonny, when they do, I'm going to tear him apart limb by limb. He's never going to lay a finger on you again."

"Good news," the hospital doctor entered with Sonny's chart in hand. "The blood tests came back, and there wasn't a single harmful disease transmitted to you, Sonny. You don't even have the flu. And best of all, I have your release forms right here!" He handed the sheets to Mrs. Monroe to sign. "Sonny, it pains all of us to have had to have met you through these circumstances, but it has been a pleasure to help you get through this hard time."

"Doctor, is there an escort for us outside? I know very well that the entire press corps is outside, just waiting to attack us. Plus, I don't have a car to take us home," Sonny's mother announced.

"I have called Miss Brells for you. I know she was the one who helped to bring Sonny in and she said she would be more than happy to help you two home."

"Cat's coming?" Sonny sat up. The doctor nodded and asked if there was a problem with it. "No, I've wanted to see her."

"She waited here all night for you, Miss Monroe. From the moment you entered, until the second she was permitted to see you, she was waiting for you. Unfortunately, as I told you earlier, she was pulled away for a last minute rehearsal. She was very excited when she heard you were being released."

A nurse in colorful scrubs leaned in the doorway and noted, "Doctor, Caitlin Brells is here for the Monroe family."

"I don't have any clothing," Sonny realized and twisted the bed sheets in her hand.

"Miss Brells found an extra pair in her car and has offered to let you have them." The nurse handed Sonny an old t-shirt, a pair of sweatpants, and a light-weight jacket.

"I'll let you change, sweetie. I'll be right outside if you need me," Mrs. Monroe kissed her daughter on top of her head and the three adults left the room. Sonny slowly slid painfully out of the hospital bed, and untied the gown. Lifting the shirt over her head, she could sense Cat's recognizable smell and began to feel a bit more comforted. Cat's pants were too long for her legs, but Sonny knew she wouldn't be walking out of the hospital anyways.

***

"Cat," Mrs. Monroe hurried over to the sixteen-year-old waiting in the front lobby. "I can't begin to tell you how thankful I am." She engulfed Cat in an embrace and held on for dear life. "The doctors told me that you may have saved Sonny's life. They said she was so far in shock, that if you hadn't taken the precautions you had, she could have passed out and not have woken up."

"She's better, though, right?" Cat asked nervously. "I mean, still shaken, of course, but he really didn't hurt her too badly?"

"Bad enough, but no, she told you the truth last night."

"Good." The two released their hold of one another as the nurse wheeled Sonny out of her hospital room. At once, just as Mrs. Monroe had predicted, all of the paparazzi buzzed over to Sonny and began shoving cameras in her face. "Would you guys back off?" Cat got in between Sonny and the photographers. Walking forward, Cat made a path for the nurse to push the chair down and soon, they were able to get out the door and into Cat's car. Sonny sat in the back seat holding her mother's hand as Cat drove.

At first, the car ride was silent and awkward, and then they passed the spot Sonny recognized as the place she was assaulted. Police officers were finishing their investigations of the spot, and were cleaning up the scene. Sonny quietly began to cry. Cat stepped on the gas to get passed the spot faster, and Mrs. Monroe tried to comfort her daughter.

"Cat, do you have anywhere to sleep tonight?" Sonny asked when the three were stuck in city traffic ten minutes later. "I heard they've barricaded your house down as part of the crime scene."

"They have, but Jessica and I are staying at the studio tonight," Cat said softly.

"Well, Cat, why don't you two just stay with us? You know we don't mind," Mrs. Monroe said aloud what she knew her daughter was thinking.

"Actually, it was Mr. Condor's idea for us to stay there, and there was no way we can tell him no now. He has all ready pulled security guards and has put in a breakfast order for us. But thank you so much for the offer."

"Do you know how long your house is off-limits?" Sonny spoke again.

"The police officer said it should not be more than a day or two. They only needed to collect samples and make sure you didn't leave any traces of the man behind. Sonny, I'm really sorry if I contaminated any of the evidence."

"You did what you had to," Sonny reached forward and placed a hand on Cat's shoulder. Cat reach over and grabbed her hand as to show she was there for her.

"I can't believe it, nine-thirty at night, and there's a traffic jam." Yet another ten minutes later, they had moved away from the bulk of traffic, but were stopped at a red light when there were no other cars around. "Come on, change!" Cat whispered loudly. But the red light didn't change. Suddenly, there was a loud pop from the back left side. Cat felt the car slowly lean to the back left corner as her tire deflated. "What? I just had that tire changed! I can't believe it just blew. Hang on, guys, I have a spare underneath, I just need to get the jack." Cat put her hazard lights on, and locked the two females inside the car as she pulled the small jack from her trunk. "Ah, here it is."

BANG! Mrs. Monroe twirled around to see Cat fly over the roof of the car, and fall to the ground near the passenger side. "Sonny, get down," Mrs. Monroe pushed her daughter to the floor of the Dart Swinger and lay down on top of her.

"Mom, we have to help Cat. She didn't abandon me when I needed her."

"Sonny, quiet! Cat can handle this," Mrs. Monroe ordered. Cat's body flew into the right side of the car and she shouted out in pain. Mrs. Monroe closed her eyes, because she knew she should be outside helping the girl, but all she cared about was protecting her own daughter. This man was not getting his hands on Sonny.

The man grabbed Cat by her hair and flung her on top of her hood, "There you go, dear, you look so... _comfortable_."


	8. Body Damage

**Hey! Sorry it's been a couple extra days since the last update, but I am already working quickly on the next chapter. I hope you guys like this one!!!  
(I don't own SWAC)  
Enjoy! :D **

* * *

Cat's head spun as she tried to regain her surroundings, her body throbbed from the collisions with her car, her baby, and she swore she heard Sonny whimper when the man spoke. Within a split second, Cat saw the man's fist flying through the air straight at her head. She spun down the hood and fell to the ground near his feet. She heard his hand collide with the hood, probably leaving a dent. She quickly kneeled up and tackled his knees, making him collapse to the ground. Cat fought him for five minutes, but he kept regaining his strength.

"Wow, you're a lot more ferocious than your friend, but I bet you're a lot more fun. I still don't know how I let her get away," the man snarled as he punched Cat in the ribcage.

"What? You're the jerk who attacked Sonny?" Cat stood back for a moment shocked.

"You're even smarter than she is. It took her forever to figure out what was going on. Poor thing, didn't even know up from down last night." The man flung Cat around so she was pinned against the hood of the car but still standing.

"You are going to regret ever telling me that," Cat fixed her eyes on his. She put all of her strength into her legs, and jumped backwards so she was standing on the hood. As soon as she had her footing, she jumped onto him, forcing his head to collide with the cold pavement. Cat watched him try to regain focus, but his eyes just rolled around in his head. "Mrs. Monroe, call the police," Cat ordered. "Sonny," she picked the man up by his shirt collar, "is this the man who attacked you yesterday?" Mrs. Monroe allowed Sonny to sit up and look at the man. She gave a scared nod and slid back into her seat as Mrs. Monroe called 911. The dispatcher told them there was an officer just around the corner, and warned her not to get involved any further. Cat threw the man back on the ground and kicked him once in the ribs, "That was for Sonny," she growled.

"I'll be right back, Sonny," Mrs. Monroe alerted her daughter as she stepped out of the car. "This is him then?" she looked at Cat who nodded as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to control her adrenaline. Cat could not believe it as Mrs. Monroe repeated her own action twice by swiftly kicking him in the ribcage. "_No one_ hurts my daughter and gets away with it!" She leaned down and spat in his face.

Police sirens came up behind them and Cat pulled Mrs. Monroe away from the man.

"Officer! They assaulted me!" The man cried out as he was being handcuffed. "I was down and they kept attacking. I want to press charges!"

"Officer, this was the man who attacked Sonny Monroe last night and tried to do the same to me just now," Cat looked into the man's eyes when she realized he was probably a father and she could play into it.

"Well, I didn't see any unneeded self-defense," the cop shrugged and forced the man into the back seat of the police car. "You're probably going to want to go get that checked out," the police officer shone a flashlight in Cat's face to reveal slight bruising and a scrape on her cheek. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, heck no. I just came from there; I don't want to go back. Don't worry, sir. I will get it cleaned up and I'll be fine. Aw, come on!" Cat caught a glimpse of the damage done to her car. "Look what he did to my baby!"

"Would you like to press charges for the damage as well as the two battery with intent of rape charges?"

"Yes, yes I would. I want him locked away for as long as possible. Thank you so much, officer."

"I'm just going to need your information and the Monroe's information so I can contact you tomorrow to get your statements."

Fifteen minutes later, Cat had given the cop their contact information and had changed her tire. The police officer had taken the knife, which lay next to her deflated tire, as evidence. Cat was at least thankful her windshield hadn't cracked and the car was still drivable.

***

"Are you sure you two don't want to stay here?" Mrs. Monroe wiped antiseptic liquid onto Cat's face.

"Yes, I'm sure. Jess is already at the studio, and she and I were going to run through my lines together. We just got the new script this afternoon, so there's a lot of work to do. Thank you for everything, Mrs. Monroe," Cat smiled.

"Cat, what are you talking about? I left you out to die tonight just so I could protect Sonny."

"Mrs. Monroe, why do you think I locked the doors? I knew there was something strange going on, but I wanted you and Sonny to stay in the car no matter what. But I guess I'm thankful that you're still allowing Sonny and me to be friends. Is she still awake? I'd like to say goodnight."

"Well, I think Sonny has already fallen asleep, but I will let her know you said goodbye. Cat, when was the last time you've eaten something?"

"Um, I think dinner last night. Oh, I had coffee this morning, though."

"Stay there for a second," Mrs. Monroe ordered as she rummaged through the kitchen. "Here, eat this for me, and I'll be happy." Cat looked down at the sandwich in her hand.

"It's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Yes it is. Take it along with you, eat it in the car, and I will be able to sleep a little easier tonight."

"Thank you, Mrs. Monroe. I know it sounds strange, but this actually means a lot to me."

Mrs. Monroe stared at her oddly, "It's really not problem, Cat, I made them for Sonny all of the time."

Cat stared at the sandwich in her hand, "Well, I better get going. Thanks again for taking care of my face!"

Cat sat in her car and unwrapped the sandwich. Her mother had never made her a lunch when she was a child. She said only common people had their mothers make their lunches, and Cat was not supposed to be a commoner.

***

"Cat! Can I not leave you alone for an hour without you getting into trouble?" Jessica scanned over Cat's injuries. "What happened?"

"He ruined my car, Jess," Cat whined sitting down on Jenny's bed.

"Who ruined your car?"

"The guy who attacked Sonny. You have to see the dent in the hood; it's enough to make me cry. He cut open my tire, and when he threw me over the top of the car and against the door, it left horrifying scratches in the paint. Mom's never going to lend me the money to get it repaired."

"Why don't you sue him?"

"Well, I'm pressing charges for the damage, but Mom would never let me sue someone. The publicity would be horrible. Not to mention she would have to pay for a lawyer."

"It's your money, why don't you just do it yourself?"

"Jess, you know I signed the rights of 90% of my paycheck to my mom until I am eighteen."

Jessica rolled her eyes in frustration – the girl would never learn, "Yes, because she is definitely putting it in a savings bond for you and not out buying her own Hollywood mansion while we live in a tiny house. Come on; let's start practicing some of these lines. Have you read through the script all the way through yet?"

"Not completely."

"So you don't know about the kiss?"

"Yeah, Jenny and Gregory kiss before she leaves for her plane, and he tells her he wants to try the long distance relationship."

"Not that kiss," Jessica laughed. "Go to page three fifty-four."

Cat quickly flipped through her script and her mouth dropped, "Jenny makes out with another guy? How can this happen? Why would they do this?"

"According to Jonathon, the viewers love Jenny in a relationship, and even though Gregory wants to work the long distance thing, Jonathon doesn't. But I've heard they're casting either Robert Rako or Stephen Cory as the new guy."

"Robert Rako and Stephen Cory? Oh my gosh! I've always wanted to meet them! You better not be lying to me, Jess."

"That's the rumor going around."

"Cool. Okay, where should we start?"

"Let's go to the part Jenny's mom finds out about the competition." Jessica and Cat both flipped to the page Jessica had suggested and began to read. "I can't believe this, Jennifer! When exactly were you two going to tell me about this competition?"

"Mom, we need the money."

"So what, a couple hundred grand would just appear in our account and you thought I wouldn't notice? How on Earth did they even allow you to participate?"

"I forged the signatures for Eric's and my slips. Besides, don't you want the money, Mom?"

"I want the money, of course, but I don't want my children risking their lives and breaking the law in order to get it."

"Don't you want to go back home? Return to normal?"

Jessica sighed on cue, "Darling, come here," Jenny's mother would have drawn Jenny into a chair. "Of course I want to go back to the states, but this is our normal now. You have to give the money back and we'll find a way to fund ourselves. I don't want you kids worrying about your dad and me. We're both making lives and doing well here."

"Well congratulations, Mom! I'm so glad you and dad are doing great. In the meantime, Eric and I have been pulled from our friends, from relationships, from everything we've ever known!" Jenny would stand up and march out. "Oh, is the part where she meets the new guy?" Cat flipped a couple pages ahead.

"Yes. She's so emotionally strained and feels she'll never see anyone back home again, she is ready to be comforted by anyone."

Suddenly, Cat's phone rang causing both of them to jump. Cat picked up the phone and hit the speaker button, "Hello?"

"Cat, it's Jonathon."

" Oh, hey Jonathon. What's up?"

"Cat, I left some files on my desk that need to be locked in my safe. I also think I left my door unlocked. You remember the lock combo right?"

"Oh course I do. I'll go lock them up right now."

"Thank you, Cat. Oh, and the preliminary draft of your scene with Chad is sitting on my desk, too. You can read it if you want, just keep it in order. We were thinking about replacing the kiss scene with Chad's scene. Since the kiss scene was to end this session of filming, it will be easy to alter the next script. Either way, there's a major event to happen in our final scene. I'm really sorry about putting you through it, but I think it's going to get fantastic reviews!"

"It'll be hard, but I think we'll get through it together. Good night, Jonathon."

"Goodnight, Cat."

***

Cat wandered through Jonathon's rather large office, and immediately saw the secret files which were unprotected. Without looking at them – even though she could have and no one would have know – Cat locked the folders away and grabbed the new scene off of his desk, carrying it back to the set.

***

"I can't believe Chad's going to say these things to me. It feels so different," Cat said flipping through the pages. "The scene is going to be awful. I won't even get to kiss Robert Rako or Stephen Cory. Today just gets worse and worse! I just hope we can get it done in one shot," Cat expressed.

"Chad's a good actor, I'm sure you two will be amazing together. Come here," Jessica pulled Cat's arm out and lowered the syringe filled with her medication to her vein. "Go ahead and lie down. I'll go turn off the lights."

Cat felt the normal dizziness brought on by the medication so she gently crawled under the covers of Jenny's large queen-sized bed. Once the lights had faded out, she let a small tear come from her eye as the pain in her ribcage took over her entire abdomen. The last thing she wanted was a broken rib, but all Cat could think about was the abuse the man put her through. At the time, the fight seemed normal – nothing she hadn't experienced in her MMA fights. But as she reflected on the night, the fight wasn't normal. It was unfair and dirty. After a moment, she felt Jessica slide in the bed next to her.

***

After returning to the studio from her run, Cat jogged over to her car to assess the damage. She couldn't stand looking at her car in such ruins, but she knew it would at least be drivable, and she felt like the scratches could be smoothed out.

"Good morning, Cat," a grudgingly moody voice came from behind her.

"Tawni, what brings you around so early?" Cat looked up. The sun was just peaking the horizon.

"Marshall wants us to have a team meeting before Sonny arrives. What are _you_ doing here? And what happened to your face?"

"The police have barricaded my house down. I couldn't go in so Mr. Condor let Jessica and I sleep here. Sonny's attacker came back last night, but he got arrested."

"It stinks what happened to Sonny."

"Yeah, she looked so scared."

"Th-Th-Thank you," Tawni pushed out, "for helping her. I think for the next couple of days, we should try to get a long…for her sake."

Cat smiled from ear to ear, "Definitely. Come here, Tawni," she held her arms out for a big hug and began to approach her 'friend.'

"Ew!" Tawni shrieked. "You're all sweaty!" She ran off around the corner to Studio Three, her heels clicking on the blacktop the whole way.

"Hey you!" Chad snuck up behind Cat, wrapped both arms around her waist, and spun her around.

"Chad!" Cat cried out in pain and turned around to look at her boyfriend, revealing her torn and bruised face.

"What happened to you?" Chad panicked. Cat explained to him the night's events and pointed to her car to prove it. "Did you go to the hospital? You screamed like you broke a rib."

"Don't say that! I can't have any more time off set. Besides, it's probably just bruised. Hey, have you heard anything from Jonathon about being on the show?" Cat completely changed the topic.

"_Me_ on _Jenny's Life_? Not a thing. Wait a second, Theodore mentioned something about a call, but all he said was he hoped I had a lot of pent up rage. What role are they casting me as? Assuming I accept."

"First of all, you have to – Mr. Condor is promoting it, because his niece created the idea. Secondly, _this _is the role they want you to play," Cat pulled the script off of the hood of her car. She had been reading through it simultaneously with observing the damage.

"They can't be serious," Chad muttered after a couple minutes. "Yet they are. Can I take this to look it over and make some revisions?"

"Sorry, it's the first draft and here on _Jenny's Life_ there are no revisions to the script. That's why we're the number one show," she smiled cruelly at him. "I've got to go. Come give me a kiss."

"No way," Chad snickered and stepped back. "You smell…bad."

"Thank you, Chad. You know you're going to regret saying that," Cat raised her eyebrow, took the script from his hand, and flipped her hair in his face.

***

"Tawni," Cat rushed into Tawni's dressing room, and to her appreciation, Sonny was not there. Cat was wearing a white pair of athletic shorts and an old, red t-shirt. The running shoes and socks she was wearing were sparkling white, her hair was pulled back into a flawless pony-tail, and her make-up was also professionally assembled.

"Cat, shouldn't you be filming right now?" Tawni looked at her clock on the wall which had her face imprinted in the background.

"We've been delayed half an hour. I'm still supposed to be in makeup, but I need a favor from you. Where's Sonny?"

"She went down to the vending machine only a minute ago."

"Okay, then I have a couple minutes. I need you to keep Sonny away from our set. Mr. Condor has given every other show the afternoon off so they can come watch my shot with Chad. After what Sonny went through three weeks ago, I can't risk her seeing this scene. She's come so far in therapy and I don't need her having flashbacks. So I'm sorry if that means you can't come watch yourself, but will you do this for Sonny?"

"Please, I wasn't coming to watch you and _Chad Dylan Cooper_ anyway."

"Thanks, Tawni," Cat smiled as Sonny reentered the dressing room with a water bottle in her hand.

"Hey, Cat! How great was it for Mr. Condor to give us the afternoon off? Do you have it off too?"

"No, and I need to get back to the set. I just…needed to say hello to my good friend Tawni."

Sonny looked at her suspiciously. "Okay, see you later then! Oh wait, Cat! Since I have the afternoon off, do you think Jonathon would have a problem with me watching today's filming of _Jenny's Life_? I've always wanted to see you in action."

"Uh…"Cat stuttered with a blank expression on her face.

"Actually, Sonny, I know this sounds crazy," Tawni stepped in, "But I was hoping you and I could spend the afternoon together. We never hang out anymore."

"We never hang out – period," Sonny declared. "You two are acting very strange."

"Sonny," Cat walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She left the dressing room and returned to Studio One.

***

Chad entered the makeup room and sat on the other side of the makeup chair. "Are you ready for this?"


	9. Leave

**Hello! Thank you so much for the sweet reviews, they always make me smile. This chapter may get a tiny bit graphic, but it is nothing beyond Soap Opera images**. **I expect to only be posting probably another chapter to this story. (I don't own SWAC)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Chad, I'm warning you. We are doing this in one take. I don't care if a fan jumps onto the stage, I don't care if you sneeze, and I don't care if half of the studio explodes! We are doing this in one take, understand?" Cat cautioned with a threatening tone. "I don't think I could stop and restart and stay in character."

"No problem, you're working with a professional," Chad smiled at himself in the mirror as his final makeup touches were finished. All he had on was a pair of jeans, work boots, and a burgundy flannel shirt.

"Chad, come," his acting coach walked into the makeup room. "We need to get you into character."

"You too," Jessica followed Chad's coach.

"I'll see you out there," Chad kissed the top of Cat's head and left with his coach.

Cat's leg was bobbing up and down from her nerves. She couldn't take it any longer; she just wanted the scene to be over with. "Relax and breathe," Jessica rubbed Cat's back.

Cat could hear the faint rumble of the audience forming outside, and she knew everyone from Condor Studios was present. Her phone vibrated on the table and saw a text message from her mother.

'_When is this starting? We are bored_'

"My mother's here. Jess, she's never come to a filming before? Why would she come now?" Jessica shrugged. "And I assume Mr. Condor is out there?"

"His wife, too," Jessica admitted. Cat leaned back into the makeup chair and groaned.

"Why did Mr. Condor decide Chad needed to go all the way with Jenny? Why couldn't he just follow his niece's advice and go just far enough?"

"More of a storyline, I guess."

"All right, we can do this. You, me, and Jenny can do this."

Jessica leaned into Cat's ear and began to whisper, "Now go into a place all your own. No one is there but you. There is nothing. No people, no land, no light. It is just you and open space. You think you are all alone, but then you do see someone else. A girl – seemingly a reflection of your own self, but she's different. Not you per se, but a replica. You put your hand out to the girl, and you touch her hand. Suddenly, you absorb all of her memories. Her name is Jenny; she grew up in a small town but recently moved to Europe because of her family's financial crisis. She is sweet, innocent, and commanding. Everything she knows, you know. Everything she likes, you like. Her smile, her voice, her gestures – they all become yours. You slowly become this girl, Jenny. Everything she endures, you do as well. You forget who you are, you forget your name, and you forget your past. All you can think about is Jenny's life – your new life."

"Okay, I'm ready," Cat looked over at her assistant and stood out of the chair. The two walked onto the set, and Cat took her spot in Jenny's shoes.

"Quiet on the set!" Jonathon called out and someone on a speaker repeated his order. The studio audience became deathly silent. In the front row sat Mrs. Brells, the cast of _So Random_ (minus Tawni and Sonny), the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_, and the family members of _Jenny's Life_ cast members. The rest of the audience was filled with the remaining Condor Studio actors and other people who were able to buy a spot in the audience. "Places everyone!" The speaker voice echoed Jonathon again. "ACTION!"

"I was just trying to help, Mom!" Jenny screamed.

"Jennifer, you risked your life out there. Why can't you accept that this is our new home? Your father and I have gotten along just fine. Why can't you kids do the same?" Jenny's mom questioned.

"Well congratulations, Mom! I'm so glad you and dad are doing great. In the meantime, Eric and I have been pulled from our friends, from relationships, from everything we've ever known!" Jenny stood and marched out of the 'house'. There were cameras completely surrounding Cat to ensure they had film from every angle. Jenny slammed the door shut and leaned against it. "I'm out of here," she finally decided and began to jog down the road.

Jonathon paused the filming as they switched scenes on the stage. After two minutes of quick change, the stage had been transformed from Jenny's small, European home to a trail scene. Fake trees, gravel, dirt, boulders, grass, bushes, and fake birds were all brought in and laid out for the scene. Cat over the break had been sprayed down with water to simulate sweat and her makeup people ruffled her hair a small amount so a few strands were hanging in her face. "ACTION!" he called out. Cat began off stage and ran slowly onto the set were she slowed to a stop and placed her hands on her knees, breathing rapidly.

"Where am I?" Jenny looked around. She heard a stream in the distance, and the birds were chirping, but nothing looked familiar. "I guess I can just retrace my steps back home."

"You're not going anywhere," a gruff, threatening voice came from behind her, and she felt the sharp blade of a knife touch her throat.

"Please," her voice quaked, "please don't hurt me."

"It won't hurt if you don't struggle and do as I say. Lay down."

"No," Jenny began to cry. Cat had faked tears before, but these came all too easy.

"I said, lie _down_!" Chad threw her down to the ground and jumped on top of her. The cameras all zoomed in from all angles as the two teens struggled against one another. Cat stage punched Chad, not touching him whatsoever, and was able to get out from beneath him. She stood to run, but Chad grabbed a hold of her foot, causing her to fall to the gravel floor. Chad stared straight into Cat's eyes. He snarled his teeth and his own eyes filled with rage. Cat had been told he was a great actor so many times, but now she really saw why. He was just as committed to his character as she was to Jenny. She had become Jenny, and Chad had become Jenny's attacker.

"No!" Jenny screamed out as Chad tried to keep her on the ground.

"Shut up!" Chad went to stage slap Cat, but had committed a little too much to the character, and actually contacted his hand with her face. Blood was drawn from her lower lip and her cheek turned bright red, but all he could think about was getting through the scene like she ordered.

Cat felt Chad sitting on top of her, kissing her neck. She forced herself to resist her reflexes by refusing to tear him apart with all of her MMA training.

"It's okay, baby, just relax!"

Jenny continued to struggle against her attacker when she felt a hand around her throat. Cat acted as if she was losing consciousness, and just as she closed her eyes, her attacker went in for the kill. When she opened her eyes again, tears came crashing down on the floor as she let out small whimpers.

"And CUT!" Jonathon called out.

"Are you okay?" Chad immediately popped out of character and helped Cat to stand up. He wiped the blood away from her lip and the tears from her eyes.

"I need a moment, excuse me," Cat pulled away and shuffled off the stage.

Ten minutes later, Jonathon reappeared on stage and spoke to the audience, "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you so much for coming out this afternoon. Cat Brells is experiencing something I like to call Actor Trauma. She is still very connected to the scene and could not come out to say thank you at this time. So on behalf of myself, Caitlin Brells, and the entire _Jenny's Life_ cast, we thank you and wish you safe travels home.

***

"Cat, Cat, open up," Chad jostled the doorknob to her dressing room.

"Chad," Jessica put a hand on his shoulder. "Just give her a few minutes. I'll call you when to come back. This is very common for her to experience this whenever her character gets hurt. It will be all right."

"But I hit her, and I think she's angry."

"Please, that is _not _what's going on. She got punched out once by a cast mate in a movie, and the two of them went out to dinner once the paramedics allowed her to leave. She does not hold grudges from what happens in scenes. Besides, that girl can take a hit without hesitation. Just give her a few moments." Jessica pulled a key out and opened the dressing room door. Chad ran his hand through his hair and sat against the wall on the other side of the hallway waiting for the phone call.

***

"Hey, you," Jessica slowly entered. "Are you all right?"

Cat nodded wiping several tears away. "I'll be fine."

"What's going through your head right now?"

"Sonny, and how she had to endure that. I know her attacker didn't go all the way, but really, I'm not sure if that's the worst part. Chad was such a good actor, too, his gaze scared me, and I'm afraid I'll still be afraid of him if I look at him right now."

"There's only one way to find out. You like Chad, remember? And that boy cares nothing more than making sure you are okay. Just like you were really Jenny out there, he was really Jenny's attacker. You are not Jenny anymore, and he is not the attacker. Do want me to let him in?"

Cat nodded. Jessica dialed his phone, and the moment it rang, Chad burst through the dressing room door. He immediately engulfed Cat in a hug. She was still shaking from the scene.

At first, all Cat felt in his arms were the same arms which held her down only twenty minutes before, but after a short while, she didn't want to leave those arms.

"If I had to be assaulted by anyone, I'm glad it was you," Cat said after a long ten-minute hug.

"Thank you," Chad said confused.

"Amazing, kids," Mrs. Brells shouted coming into the dressing room. "Chad, bravo, my boy. You are a fantastic actor!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Brells," Chad smiled, uneasy about the sudden change in attitude towards him.

"Cat, you really are going places, my girl. Speaking of which, I sent your audition tape to the producers of a new movie, and they say you're very high on their list. It's being filmed somewhere in Africa, I believe. When you get the part, I will not be able to join you, though. By then, I won't be able to fly."

"Why not?" Cat looked at her mother confused.

Mrs. Brells looked at her daughter with a sinister smile, trying to build tension. "I'm pregnant," she finally spoke.

"What?" Cat stepped back. "After all of the lectures and false accusations of _me _having un-marital relations, you go and get yourself pregnant?"

Mrs. Brells looked down at the floor and closed her eyes, "Cat, there's something you should know."

"No," Cat caught on quickly. "How long? How long, Mom?"

"Four years."

"Four _years_? You've been married for four years and you never told me?"

"It never came up, sweetie," Mrs. Brells caressed her daughter's face. "Timothy said you were content and that we shouldn't get you too involved with our drama. Especially since he's been unemployed for ten months and his kids are getting into all sorts of trouble all of the time."

"Ten months? Kids? Mom, how on Earth are you two moving to Hollywood with a family only with the amount you earn from my productions as my manager and agent?"

"There may have been a tiny bit of dipping into your other earnings, but I swear, Cat, I'll pay you it all back – just as soon as Tim becomes a professional model."

"Jess, I think I need to get my lawyer on the phone. There are some changes which need to be made concerning the placement of my money."

"I'll get him now," Jessica smiled and skipped out of the room. Chad finally caught up with what was going on and came to stand at Cat's side.

"Cat, would you stop acting so immaturely. I told you I would pay you back," Mrs. Brells rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I saw the mansion you bought on the beach. There's no way you can truthfully say it was only a 'little dipping.' The sad part is, everyone tried to tell me you were stealing the funds I entrusted you with, but I just had to give you the benefit of the doubt. Everyone said you were just using me as a tool for money, and I thought we just had a different kind of mother-daughter connection, but I guess I was wrong again. You just go be happy with your little, beautiful Hollywood family. I'm not going to sue you for what's already been taken, but I sweat, Mom, if another penny is touched, I will take everything you own – since it practically belongs to me anyway."

"Oh, and is that the rep you want to get? A little diva who would sue her very own mother? You don't scare me Caitlin Elizabeth."

"Just leave."

Her mother stood still for a moment waiting to see if Cat would break, but she didn't. Mrs. Brells pushed passed the two and stopped at the door with a tear in her eye. Cat could not tell if it was fake or not, so she listened. "Cat, you can hate me, I'm not all that happy with you right now. But if you cut us off completely, your little brother or sister is going to grow up surrounded by foreclosure, debt, and anxiety. Don't be guilty of child abuse."

Chad laughed, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Mother, I will do whatever it takes to keep my little sibling safe and healthy. You though, you are a perfectly capable human being. I suggest you take the twenty-five percent I pay you, and figure out how to make it last. And if that means _Tim _has to pursue a career other than egotistical model, then so be it. Now I said leave."


	10. Reporting From Iraq

**Aw, final chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed my first Sonny With A Chance FanFiction, but don't worry, it won't be my last. Thank you so much for everyone's support! Enjoy the final chapter! **

* * *

"Hey, Sonny," Cat walked over to Studio Three. "Are you ready to go?" It had been two weeks since Cat had disowned her mother, but the press would not leave her alone. Every time she entered public places, she was attacked with questions accusing her of family betrayal.

"Yeah, just let me tell Tawni I'm leaving," Sonny stood, grabbed her purse and ran back to her dressing room. "Do you want to go swimming tomorrow?" Sonny reentered the room. "There's this great little pool down the road from my mom's work."

"Sorry, the doctors said I still have another week before I can remove the bandages. Until then, no full body exercise."

"You really should have gotten your rib checked out before it got so bad. You would be healed by now."

"So everyone tell me," Cat and Sonny reached Cat's car. "Hey, Sonny, I'm kind of tired, do you think you could drive us home?"

"Me?"

"You have your license, right?"

"Well, yeah, but."

"Great," Cat got into the passenger seat and laid her head against the headrest. She watched Sonny carefully get in, adjust all of her mirrors, and start the engine. Although Cat really was tired, she noticed the way Sonny went around every corner and treated every traffic situation. "She'll do fine," she whispered to herself once they arrived home.

***

Two days later, as Sonny and her mom were returning from their church service, Sonny noticed a rental car sitting in Cat's driveway, and Jessica and Cat were carrying multiple luggage bags out to it.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sonny popped out of her mom's car and ran over.

"You didn't hear?" Cat gaped at her friend in shock. "How is that possible? I though everyone knew?"

"Know what?"

"Sonny, we're leaving for four months."

"What?" Sonny felt a sudden numbness flow over her body. "But what about your show?"

"We finished the season last week and Mr. Condor needs Studio One for a brand new show. Don't worry, though. I'll be back filming and annoying Tawni before you know it!"

"Where are you going? Why do you have to move?"

"Well, I'll be in Africa shooting that movie I told you I was being considered for in two months."

"What are you doing for the first two months?" Sonny questioned.

"I'm going to be visiting my dad in Iraq and living with the soldiers. I'm going to make documentaries and web blogs in hope that people will donate to the troops or support them any way they can."

"You're dad's a soldier?"

"Yes, he's stationed at Camp Cropper."

"Seriously?" Sonny smiled letting out a small laughed. "That's where my dad's located! I bet they know one another. Wait here," Sonny ran across their yards and flew up her staircase.

"Cat," Mrs. Monroe strode over to Cat. "Before you leave, I just want you to know that I will always be here for you. If you ever need me for anything, just call."

"Thank you, Mrs. Monroe. That means even more than the sandwich did," Cat laughed as the two hugged one another tightly.

"Will you please tell my husband, if you see him, how much we miss him and how much we love him?"

"Of course. Do you know his ranking? It would make it easier to find him."

"Yes, he's a First Lieutenant. First Lieutenant Monroe."

Sonny ran out of her house with an envelope in her hand. "Can you give this to him? I've been hesitant mailing it to him, because I'm afraid it will get lost in the mail. It would mean so much if you could." Cat took the envelope and nodded, trying to keep herself from crying.

As the three females went in for a group hug, Chad drove up and jumped out of his car.

"Chad!" Cat ran to him and hugged and kissed him goodbye. "I'm going to miss you!"

"You better call me every night, because Chad Dylan Cooper waits for no girl."

"Oh, Chad, what am I going to do for four months without you?"

"Chad!" Jessica called from inside. "Come help me with these bags!"

"Sonny," Cat turned back to her friend. "I will take this to your father if you do one thing for me first."

"Sure, anything, Cat," Sonny nodded. Sonny's eye caught a shiny piece of metal flying through the air, and her reflexes caused her hand to reach out and catch it. Sonny stared at the metal object lying in her hand. "The Dart Swinger?"

"Yeah, I can't really take it with me, and if it doesn't get driven, she'll shut down. As long as you take care of her, she won't give you any problems. This way, your mom won't have to get back into driving you to the Studios. And when I get back, I'll buy you a brand new car, because let's face it, I'm freaking rich now!"

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't let anyone else drive her." Sonny and Cat hugged tightly as the final bags were put in the car.

"Cat, come on, we have to catch our flight!" Jenny called from the driver's seat.

Cat pulled away from their embrace. "I don't get why I'm so sad. I'll be back soon. Just don't do anything stupid without me, okay?"

"I promise," Sonny nodded.

"Come here, Storm," Cat sat in the passenger seat and had her dog leap onto the floor and stick his head out the window.

"I'm serious, call me," Chad walked up to the window.

"Every chance I get," Cat promised. "Bye you two! I love you!" Cat shouted out the window as their car coasted down the road.

***

"Hey, Cat posted her first video on her website!" Sonny announced one day in the cafeteria. Everyone from every show clustered around her laptop to watch the video.

"Hello, everyone back home," Cat smiled into the camera. She was wearing a green Army t-shirt, a camouflage hat, and Storm sat at her side. "I'm Caitlin Brells from the hit drama, _Jenny's Life_. Today, though, I am not on a set or even placed in some offsite environment for a shoot. Today, I am speaking with you from Camp Cropper in Iraq. The men and women serving here have left everything they love behind so we can continue to be with the things we love. Over the next two months, I will be keeping you updated with the events happing over here as well as filming a documentary from my small video camera. But this is what you can do before my next update. Go to the link below and click to donate only fifteen dollars to a soldier who needs your support. Until next time, I'm Caitlin Brells, reporting from Iraq."

"We should all donate," Sonny declared. "If she can go out there and risk her life for two months, I think we can all give a bit of money."

***

"Sonny!" Mrs. Monroe called up the stairs. "There's a package here for you from Cat."

Sonny rand down her stairs and grabbed the box from her mother. She tore open the envelope sitting within the package.

_Hey Sonny! I was wondering if you could hold onto these tapes for me. The general said I needed to consolidate and start eliminating some of my stuff. They're the first parts of my documentary. Feel free to view them, but if you could, please keep them safe. Love you!_

_-Cat. _

Sonny immediately put the tapes in her video camera and hooked the camera to her television to watch the tapes.

"Hello, again," Cat whispered into the camera. A dim light was barely exposing her face in the dark, underground room. "About two minutes ago, the bomb sirens went off, and all non-combat personnel were to report immediately to this underground bomb shelter. We are sitting so closely together, that I am sitting on another soldier's lap, just because there was not enough space for everyone. Jessica, my assistant is way on the other side of the room, and I can't tell what she's done with Storm, my dog. I have to shut down right now, we're getting the warning for pure silence." The tape fuzzed out.

"It's Friday night," a new picture of Cat appeared, and this time, she was screaming over the loud noise of soldiers eating. "And you might be wondering why it's so loud!" Cat walked to a random soldier. "Can you tell us why tonight is so important?"

"It's fried chicken night, of course! Plus, I've heard we're having special entertainment," the soldier winked at Cat.

"I wonder who it could be?" Cat smiled into the camera as she slipped onto a stage where a few soldiers were settled with guitars and drums. "Everyone say hello!" Cat scanned the crowd with her camera. The whole room shouted their salutations and greetings to loved ones back home. Cat positioned herself behind a microphone and began to sing for the troops.

"I didn't know she could sing," Sonny said to herself.

After two hours of watching videos of Cat in the infirmary, kitchens, bunk houses, and interviews of various soldiers, Sonny placed the final tape into her camera and sat back to watch.

"Hey, Sonny! I hope you're watching this, because I found someone here who wants to speak with you." Sonny gasped when she saw the soldier on the other side of the screen.

"Hello, Sonny. This is your dad here. I have missed you so much, darling. But rest assured, your old man is doing just fine and the letters you sent with your friend makes living here so much easier. I am so proud of you. Take care of your mother for me, and I'm coming home soon. I love you so much, Sunshine," Sonny's dad smiled into the camera.

Sonny smiled back at the TV as she turned off the video camera and placed the one tape on her nightstand. She walked over to her window and saw Cat's car sitting in her driveway. She knew they would both return home safely, and life would journey on again normally.

***

"What do you mean there's been an accident?" Cat turned off her camera as she spoke to one of the commanding officers.

"Your father was in a roadside bombing. He is still alive, but they are operating on him right now. I need you to stay calm and collected. Do you understand Miss Brells?" the officer explained.

"Yes, sir," Cat looked down and kicked the dirt beneath her combat boots. "Do they know if he'll be all right?"

"They think so, but out here, anything can happen. You will be called once he is available to have guests." Cat paced the floor for hours before the army nurse called her in to see her father. Her father, the man she rarely ever saw was damaged, but she was so glad to see him again.

"Now, he's still severely injured. You can only stay a few moments," the nurse determined.

"Hey, Daddy," Cat pulled a chair over. Her father looked at her, and with his eyes, signaled for his to grab his hand. She took a hold of the rough hand and felt him squeeze it gently. He was too tired to talk, and Cat didn't know what to say, so the two sat together in silence. Words were not needed for what they had to tell one another. "Daddy, I just wanted to say thank you. You are so brave. I need you to hang in there."

"Caitlin," her father's voice cracked. "I need you to do something."

"Sure, Dad, anything. Anything at all."

"I need you to take care of your mother, don't leave her alone."

"Of course, Dad. I was actually just going to call my lawyer and have him transfer seventy percent to her. Just rest now, Dad, just rest." Cat patted his hand and watched her father fall asleep. As Cat walked out of the infirmary, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed her lawyer's number.

"Cat? What are you doing?" Jessica approached her with Storm on a leash.

"Jess, I have to." Cat looked at Jessica, her eyes pleading for Jessica's restraint.

"I know, sweetie. I know."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
